


A Soulmate Is A Dangerous Thing

by SkyKathryn



Series: Soulmates - stucky [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Bad Witch, Bucky is called James the whole way through, Captain of the guard James Barnes, Castles, Complete, Dead!Sarah Rogers, Evil Twins, F/M, Hint of Incest, James Barnes x steve rogers, Knight!Bucky, Knight!Clint, Knight!Tony stark, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Mage!Loki, Marvel Universe, Medieval AU, Pain, Prince Steve, Prince!Pietro, Prince!Steve, Princess!Wanda, Secret Relationship, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Stucky - Freeform, Torture, Witchcraft, apparently, clint is the medicine man, evil!twins, had a prompt originally but no more, hints of frostiron - Freeform, hints of magneto, i am now rambling, i hate myself too i promise, i knew this would hurt fro the beggining, i needed disney music to edit this, im so sorry, im sorry, its the maximoff twins what are you expecting?, knights in shining armour, loki is a good asshole, loki soulmate, long read, long story, may lead to a sequel, not a happy bunny, pietro is an asshole, pretty horses to make me feel better, soulmate medieval au, this hurt to write, tony and clint are the best bros, useless fathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyKathryn/pseuds/SkyKathryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when Prince Steve is forced to marry to help the kingdom his soulmate takes the brunt of the pain, but he can't allow himself to tell the blond man. He knows his fate, he resigned himself to it many years ago, and he doesn't regret the decision, he wouldn't regret it even if he had to go through it a thousand times over.</p><p> “I love you Stevie, in your darkest moments remember that I will always love you.”</p><p>(A Medieval Soulmate Stucky AU) (complete)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Soulmate Is A Dangerous Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This took twice the time to edit that it did to write, i am so proud of it and i hope you enjoy it as i did, let me know what you think guys. S xx

“So we’re hired, by the royal family, to escort the young prince to the neighbouring kingdom, to marry him off to the princess?” James threw the ball up in the air, catching it easily. “Isn’t that a bit, backwards?”

“I mean, yes but I guess that’s just the arrangement.” Tony shrugged, sharpening his blade on the wet rag over his lap.

“I know there are rumours about the fact that the prince is, well, sickly, and yes he is, but to send him off like some princess? I can’t see him standing for that.” James picked up and fiddled with the letter again, the royal seal feeling like something very wrong and slightly too ornate.

“You know him as well as I James, if the King doesn’t want him on the throne then his new wife better give him a male heir, or he will just have to suck it up.” Clint pointed out, checking his hunting arrows over and blowing dust off of the table so he could lay them down on it, lining each one up perfectly side by side.

“I’m pretty sure she’s a witch.” Tony announced, polishing the bright azure jewel in the hilt of his weapon, blowing hot air onto it to buff it enough to see his own refection. “The king loved his wife before she died, and now suddenly he’s renouncing his only son, weeks after marrying, too soon into the mourning period I might point out, and suddenly she’s all he cares about? Have you seen how much he’s started taxing the people? He’s cut half the night patrols and the squadron down considerably. Since when had that ever been an idea before? He was always commending us all on our hard work, when was the last time you saw him in the barracks?” 

“I want to tell you that you are insane but you aren’t the first to say that to me.” Clint rubbed blue eyes with a gloved hand and then kicked his boots up onto the stool in front of him.

“Really? You two think that she’s a witch? I think she’s good at manipulating people. That doesn’t make her a witch.” James snorted and cracked his knuckles. “Besides, why would she bother marrying if she could just magic herself into power?”

“Maybe she’s a he?” Tony piped up only to get matching groans. “What?”

“So the King, who is watched by like, 20 odd people, on his wedding night, just managed to convince the priests that he could fuck and marry a man? Dude, no one on our level cares who you marry, but the King? The King has to produce heirs, no ifs, buts or why’s.” Clint responded, rolling his eyes and scratching his stubble covered chin thoughtfully. “What if the Prince is, into men that is?”

“Then we don’t let him share a tent with Tony.” Bucky chuckled, hand instinctively going to the darker mark on the inside of his wrist, itching it slightly out of habit.

“Damnit I wanted to at least see what the country was selling.” The knight pouted but smiled wide whilst chuckling to himself. “What if he’s grown up under all that shortness?”

“I’m sure his good Lord wouldn’t allow it.” Clint narrowly avoided the rock thrown at him buy the carefully maintained haired man, who was now falling back off of his chair clutching his sides at the redness seeping up from the blond’s chest and coating his ears.

“Fuck you Barton.” Tony snapped, rolling out of his heap on the armoury floor.

“I don’t think your Lord would allow that either.” James sassed, causing the other man to stand up abruptly, huffing about them dropping that already, and stormed out of the building, slamming the door behind him. “Or that.”

“Oh dear, think we should go after him?” Clint wiped his eyes after chuckling silently on his seat, moving his feet off the stool long enough for James to prop his up instead.

“So we can do what? Get in the way of him searching for someone above his station to wet his dick with? No thanks.” James snorted, shaking this head and stretching his arms above his head, clicking out his back. 

“Ew.” Clint wrinkled his nose and started stacking his stuff in the archer’s spot of the armoury. That was a night he really wished he had never accidentally walked in on and had no desire to relive. “Night Barnes.”

“Night Clint.” James slid his sword belt back around his waist and took off towards the tower rooms of the young prince, a spring in his step like every time he got to work in his rooms as a guard. He had suggested it happen after the Prince started suffering over winter, his temperature fluctuating and causing his breathing to get tighter, and one of his three personal guards was in his room every night because of it.

______________________________________________________________________ 

“Hey guys, I’m on duty inside tonight, you can take a wander up the halls if you want?” He clapped the two guards standing outside the rooms on the shoulders and they huffed out matching sighs of relief.

“Thank Gods, my legs are dead.” One complained, cracking his neck and rolling his shoulders out under the heavy silver armour.

“Go on, get some food, the second watch are at the main doors you should be good for an hour or so.” James smiled and they both thanked him, saluting before quickly exiting the main chambers of the young prince. James waited until they were out of sight before knocking on the door repeatedly. “Prince Steven?”

“Get in here you great oaf.” The prince called back, tone much gruffer than usual and James slipped into the room near silently, smiling until he saw the man tucked up under three blankets in front of the fire, tears glistening off of his slim face.

“Stevie, what’s wrong?” The knight dropped his weapons by the door, hurrying to curl himself around the younger noble.

“You don’t know?” His sapphire eyes were filled with a dreaded kind of hope that made the other pull his lips into his mouth, nodding slightly. “So you don’t care?”

“Stevie.” The brunet shook his head, long strands coming free from his ponytail. “Stevie I’m one of the guards traveling with you, so I decided that we could have more time, I’m stressed but we did expect it.” He wrapped both arms around the other who turned to press his face into the man’s chest, clutching to him as he was rocked gently back and forth, James made a point to run his fingers through the short blond hairs at the nape of his neck.

“What if we just tell them? Mother knew, she didn’t care!” He let a sob wrack through his entire slender frame, making the knight wrap his legs around him too. 

“The new queen follows the old traditions Darling, you know that. You are a King-to-be, a soulmate is merely a distraction.” He shook his head, unfurling the blankets enough to wrap around them both and pressed his face to the Prince’s neck. “Your Mother, bless her soul, was an amazing woman, but your Father seems to want to impress the new Queen, and if killing me would do it I’m damn well sure he’d get rid of his best knight in a heartbeat.”

“Best knight?” The blond raised an eyebrow, short cropped hair falling over his forehead in the process, the day’s wax worn off.

“At what point have I ever failed you? I win you all the tournaments, I fight in your colours, I even beat Clint to shooting the last buck of the season, face it kiddo, you need me in this realm.” He boasted, nuzzling into the rosy cheek in front of him until he giggled.

“You, Knight extraordinaire, beat the best archer of the realm, to the last buck of the season?” The Prince snorted, tugging at the toggles on the front of the knight’s shirt like they were the most interesting thing in the room, secretly impressed but too stubborn to admit it out loud.

“I did, he was sore on it for days.” He laughed, the sound vibrating through the Prince in his lap, who relaxed back against muscular warmth. James kissed the top of his head, fingers drawing random patterns in the skin in the middle of his scrawny shoulders. 

“I won’t like her.” He spoke stubbornly, pushing his plump bottom lip out as far as it would go, changing direction at a pace that would confuse the knight if they hadn’t grown up together.

“You don’t have to, you just have to be seen with her occasionally, and you know, let her give you, children.” He shuddered dramatically at the last word, bundling his mate closer, nuzzling into his neck and inhaling deeply, the scent calming his quickly fraying nerves at the prospect.

“I don’t want her children.” Defiantly Steve grabbed James’ face in small hands, bringing it level with his own, sapphire blue eyes locking on the unfathomable coffee colour of the others, memorizing the way the light of the fire flickered off of them.

“Baby, you know you have to, you’re the Prince, the reason you are marrying her is because she can give you heirs, you can have her country, you strengthen your own country, you help your people.” James reasoned, ticking them off on his fingers regardless of the way his chest constricted as he spat every word.

“But I mean, I don’t even like women.” He huffed, very maturely, and crossed his arm over his skinny waist. James chuckled to himself, bundling the other closer for a second, lips pressing to his temple.

“Yeah yeah, you’re used to this.” The brunet gestured to his whole body and gave him a lopsided smile that he knew melted the princes heart a little. “Why should you want smooth curves, soft skin, no stubble, perky breasts and a womb?”

“Wow, you really know how to charm someone don’t you?” Blond hair danced as he laughed, pressing his face into the taller man’s neck. “But you are right.”

“I know my Prince, but I am pledged to you, not your Father, you can keep me, even if it’s only as your Mistress.” He snorted and felt the other do the same against his bread chest, hands rubbing up and down his back rhythmically. He knew that wouldn’t end well for him, but he wasn’t about to upset his soulmate any more. 

“I can keep you?” His whimpered, head slipping out from under the knight’s chin, blinking up at him, bottom lip trembling.

“Always my Prince.” He kissed his forehead, wiping the drying tears from his rose tinted skin. He lifted the man’s gaunt wrist, kissing the mark that matched the one on his left arm with a sad smile. “You can marry and fuck twenty-two different women for all I care, but you are always going to have me.”

“I don’t think I could find that many women even remotely interested in fucking me.” He made a disgusted face, scrunching his nose up and bringing his fluffy eyebrows down dramatically.

“Oh I don’t know; I can think of a few reasons why one would want to.” James purred, letting his cool fingers drip beneath the bottom of the Princes night shirt and trace along the top of his trousers, finding the spot that worked him up the most just under his navel.

“You’re a fucking tease Barnes.” Steve hissed at him, arching as a ticklish spot just on his Adonis line was traced.

“What was that? You don’t want me to touch? Ok I guess I should go do my job properly then betten I?” The knight teased, making to get up until the Prince grabbed onto him like a limpet, arms and legs wrapping around his neck and waist. 

“No no no no no you are staying; I don’t feel safe without you around to look after me.” He pouted, letting the other wrap him close and carry him to the bathroom, one hand under his ass and the other on his back to support him, placing him on the chair in there and kissing his cheeks. 

“I got you Stevie.” He promised, smiling gently and leaning over to turn the faucet on, lighting the fire under the bath to warm it. “You’re freezing Baby.”

“I’ve not been able to get warm all day.” The blond shrugged, picking at the towel that was draped over his shoulders, refusing to look up and feel trivial. “Not since they told me, I just wanted to come find you.”

“I wanted to come as soon as I got the orders, but that would have looked suspicious.” He assured the smaller man, crouching and working his socks off, kissing each bony ankle and massaging the soles.

“I hate that we can’t be together.” Blue eyes fluttered shut and a moan escaped his dusky lips, making James hum contently, resting his weight back onto his leg underneath him as he settled into his task.

“Me too baby, but it’s how we always knew it would be.” He reminded, kissing knobbly knees and Steve’s hand came down to weep the stray strands from his face.

“We could run away?” He offered, voice laced with hope but James merely shook his head, like every time after they realised that it wasn’t a great idea years ago.

“I’m your guard, I may well be your oldest friend, and whilst I’m sure Queen Mary would have been more than ok with that, I don’t think the rest of the realm would be, I don’t think I would be allowed to keep my head if I kidnapped the Prince.” He leant up and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, stopping the trembling he saw there swiftly. The Princes arms loped around his neck and held him there as well practiced mouths melted together, Steve nipping gently with a moan when James pulled back to check the bath. 

“Prince napped, I’m not a kid.” He huffed indignantly but kissed the knight’s brow to soften the blow.

“Yeah yeah, and I think you can forgive that Baby.” He chuckled, fluffing his hair up and turning the faucet off, killing the fire and checking it wasn’t too hot before laying the thick fabric on the bottom of the metal so it didn’t burn the others skin. “Because I ran you a bath.”

“I can see that Big Boy, thank you.” The blond stood, teasing his mate before shucking out of his clothes and climbing the steps into the bath, letting the other help him in and leant back against the wooden edges, humming as the warmth seeped in. “Seriously James, thank you.”

“You’re welcome Stevie.” He kissed his crown and sat on the steps, cupping his hand under the water and bringing it up over the other’s shoulders, dripping it over his skin, jealousy setting in that it wasn’t him touching. “Let me look after you?”

“You are aren’t you?” He smiled, leaning over the side to kiss him, wet hand pressed to his face and tangling in his hair. James let him lead, opening his mouth to grant him access which was taken instantly, tongues sliding with a practiced ease as he tried to get closer. The brunet pulled back slightly and smiled at the grumble he heard.

“I will always do so my Prince.” He kissed him again, lips parting and breathing the hot air into his body like it was the last thing he would ever do. “I promise.”

“I don’t want to go.” Steve admitted, biting his lip and tucking up around himself. “My own Father thinks me a failure, why wouldn’t she?” 

“Because she will get to see how amazing you are.” He kissed one rosy cheek and lifted the cup from the side to wet blond strands wet before lathering it up with mint scented soap and massaging it in, being sure to use small circles like he knew the other enjoyed. “And I am sure she will be feeling the same if I’m honest with you, I mean, she knew it would happen but it can’t be easy sailing for her either.”

“Great, now I feel bad for hating her.” Steve grumbled, eyes closed and enjoying the smell as his chest got tighter, fear of being separated setting in. “Will she let me keep you?”

“You can only ask, want me to do some research tomorrow? I can bring you some books whilst we get ready to go?” James offered, washing the soap away and carding his fingers through his hair to make sure it was all out, knowing that it irritated his skin if it wasn’t.

“That would be amazing.” He nodded, blinking up and earning a kiss on the lips and a smile.

“Then I shall, maybe they would let you take the volumes on the trip? Researching your new home can’t be frowned upon surely?” He queried, running his hands down the slender chest, fingers curling around the sides of his ribcage with ease. 

“Don’t see why not, send them back with the rest of the party once we arrive.” Steve shrugged, loving and hating the feeling of James’s hand covering him equally. “Do you wish I were bigger? Stronger and more like you?”

“No. Why would I want that? I love you the way you are Stevie, you know that don’t you?” James moved so he was in the Princes line of sight, cupping his chin with one firm hand so he couldn’t avert his gaze. 

“I mean, you spend all day with knights and noblemen, women with more body weight and strength than me, you could do so much better.” He shook his head out of the grip only to have it taken back again, a very serious scrutinising James narrowing his eyes.

“Don’t you dare talk yourself down Steven, you are my soulmate, nothing will change that, I adore you the way you are. If you had been a great big oaf like the front regiment, or a little mousy barmaid, I would feel exactly the same, Stevie I love you, don’t forget that, whatever happens.” He shook his head, leaning to curl the naked Prince into his arms and kissing his silky shoulder. “It would be nice if they could work out why you get ill so much, but Baby, I still have you and that’s all that matters to me, that I get you healthy at least some of the time.”

“But she won’t feel that way, why would she want to bed with such a sickly prince? I know you love me, but if I weren’t your mate would you? Or would you just be my friend?” He finally voiced the very thing that had been eating him for weeks, turning his insides out and making him more stressed than he usually was.

“Steven.” Bucky pressed their foreheads together. “Steven Steven Steven, you are ridiculous you know that? You are amazing, I would feel exactly the same, right from the point where little you pushed not so little Tony over in the playroom as children, I knew I would be yours.” He sighed, pressing his lips to the crease in the other man’s eyebrows, wishing he could convey that fact through touch alone. 

“Really? I thought you would think me bad for pushing someone over.” He blushed, coughing and shrugging against the now wet tunic of the other man, wiggling to hide himself from the Knights view as he towered over him.

“He deserved it, he needs it now I think, he’s smitten.” He chuckled, kissing both cheeks and getting a giggle out of the younger man when the escaped hairs tickled his skin.

“Who with?” Steve grabbed the soap and started washing his limbs, scrubbing the bar over skin far too roughly. 

“Lord Loki? The youngest Odinson, it’s quite a sore subject for him, especially as Lord Loki has a habit of pretending he doesn’t exist.” He snorted, taking the bar and being much more gentle with it.

“Why is that a joke?” He queried, huffing but letting it happen with minimal fuss, secretly enjoying the attention.

“Because Loki knows, you can see it in his face whenever Tony goes to embarrass himself, but Tony just won’t drop it, and he makes an epic fool of himself. He’s not used to being made a fool of by someone he wants to bed.” He explained, washing the lather away and kissing his neck gently. “You getting cold yet?”

“I think Lord Loki is full of himself, word has it he dabbles in the magic arts, that he is quite good at it too.” Steve let his fingers drift through the water, frowning as he saw his own face reflected back at him, James’ much more appealing one next to it. “Yes, out please.” 

“Come on Baby, you don’t think that could help Tony? I mean, he could use bringing down a few pegs.” He helped the Prince stand in the water, easing him over the edge and down the steps, wrapping a fluffy towel three times bigger than the man around him and holding him close, kissing his temple before drying him off, making sure not to press too hard against his over-curved back or thin skin.

“I mean, it could, or it could get him hurt instead.” He shrugged, allowing the gentle touches only because it felt so good.

“Stark is a big boy; he can handle himself.” James assured, fluffing the water from the shorter man’s hair and then wrapping him up in the biggest fluffy robe he could find, holding him close and humming into his warm skin. “You smell good.”

“That’s why you always use the mint one right?” Steve chuckled, curling around the other until he leant to pull the plug on the bath.

“I love mint, I love you, why not mix the two?” He leads them to the bedroom, flinging back the blankets and helping the prince in before stoking the fire and bundling up the blankets off the floor, throwing them over the big king-sized bed. 

“I love you James.” The Prince made grabbing hand motion at the knight who sat on the edge of the bed and held him close, kissing every inch he could reach before offering new sleeping clothes which the other slipped into under the covers.

“Sleep well my Prince, I shall be outside the door if you need me.” James smiled, kissing him one last time, lingering to remember the taste of his lips, tongue slipping out to trace the seam of them gently.

“I always will my Love.” Steve mumbled against his mouth and yawned when he was released, snuggling down into the thick nest of blankets. James smiled, only just managing to keep the sadness out of it, brushing his hair out of his face and turning, grabbing his weapons before taking up his station beside the heavy wooden door of the balcony for the night.

 

____________________________________________________________________ 

 

“She’s supposed to be a witch.” Clint announced over breakfast, voice hushed in the chatter of the hall, making sure that the royals didn’t hear from their table. There was a feast to send the Prince off, and the carriage was packed, books of the neighbouring kingdom piled in one corner of it.

“I told you that yesterday.” Tony groaned, adding berries to his oats and looking at it like it personally offended him before digging in anyway. 

“No, the Princess. I was listening at the tavern last night, and well, it seems common knowledge amongst the towns people.” He emphasised, picking at the apple on his plate, James’s eyes narrowed and mouth opened. “I know you are sceptical, but I asked a few and apparently at her sixteenth birthday she put on a whole show, healing cripples, fixing broken animals, lighting the whole hall in floating candles, the whole shebang.” He raised his hands as if to show how big of a deal it was. “Maybe it will be a godsend for the Prince to have someone who could fix his problems.”

“And you believe the tavern of drunk people because?” James raised a cynical eyebrow but Tony cut in.

“Actually, it’s Princess Wanda yes? She was here a few years ago, I remember there being talk amongst the palace staff of her being a little, odd, things found literally floating when she got angered, or bursting into flames if she really got annoyed.” Tony scratched his well-trimmed beard. “I’m pretty sure she works under Lord Loki.”

“Oh really?” Clint teased but they both noticed how James had gone statue still. “James?”

“Princess Wanda, the one that has the freakishly fast twin brother? The one who beat me in the joust the same year? Two years before either of us should even have been allowed to enter?” He listed off, eyes sharper than on the battle field.

“Yeah, that’s the one, didn’t you see?” Clint handed over his letter from his bag and James read it over, seeing the name on the bottom of the script. 

“Mine just said The Metal kingdom.” He handed the letter back, wetting his lips and boring into the wooden table with a stair that could kill. Why did it have to be there of all places?

“funny, mine said Wanda on it too.” Tony shrugged and shook James’s shoulder gently. “You ok Buddy?”

“I think I should go, pack some warmer clothes, I mean, it’s going to be cold on the road isn’t it? I, yeah, I gotta go.” He got up, nearly falling over the bench that three others were sat on and paced out of the room, cloak fanning out behind him.

 

_______________________________________________________________________ 

 

“Father?” Steve looked over to the King on his left and received a grunt of response. “Father why do you send me away?” 

“It’s for the good of the kingdom.” He shrugged, digging into the ham on his plate like some animal. 

“Why? Who am I harming being here?” Steve tried again, hands place on the clothed table top to stop the shaking, not used to being afraid to confront his Father but the determined sneer of his Mother-in-law made him nervous.

“We need to strengthen our alliance, therefore you go.” The King dared to look at the young prince, his only child, from the only woman he could truly ever love, and felt the twinge in the back of his chest again, determined hatred filling the empty cavity.

“But she is the Princess, she should come to me.” He pointed out and the King slammed his fist down on the silk, making most of the table jump.

“And you are far too sickly to run my Kingdom. You go to her, it is arranged, I want to hear no more of the subject.” The King was borderline shouting and Steve bit his lip, looking down at his bread, snapping up when a commotion by the knight’s seats started. He watched as James stormed out of the room, cloak hitting a couple of other knights around the back of the heads but no one seemed to want to say anything to the commanding officer to upset him further. The chamber seemed to echo when the heavy door slammed shut. “Why do you like him as your personal guard again?”

“He has known me my whole life, I trust him.” The prince supplied easily, the half lie fitting in his mouth too easily for his liking.

“He has a temper, good fighter, but has a wicked temper on him.” The new Queen seemed to wrinkle her nose and Steve had to look away to roll his eyes. What would she know? She only got her station because she was knocked up.

“And that man has done more for this kingdom than any other.” He nearly growled, grip tightening around his cutlery dangerously.

“I know a few good men to replace him when you leave.” She smiled, far too sugary sweet and he allowed the glare that went under his Fathers chin.

“Hope they don’t disappoint you too much.” He stuffed the remaining bread in his mouth to stop anything else slipping off of his acid powered tongue.

“Come on you two, keep it civil.” The king huffed, shooting them both a warning look before returning to the parchment he was reading.

“Yes Father.” Steve bit his tongue and let his gaze sweep the room, landing on Sir Stark and Sir Clint who noticed and shrugged at him when he looked to James’s empty seat. He breathed a heavy sigh and went back to his breakfast, pushing it around his plate more than intending to eat it, nerves churning his stomach.

“I’m going to check everything has been packed.” He announced, standing and pulling his cloak around himself, striding out of the room without much of a backwards glance.

 

______________________________________________________________________ 

 

“You ok my Prince?” James checked as he held the door to his carriage open, the reins of is stallion in his other hand who was munching on the grass growing up between the cobblestones.

“I suppose I have to be don’t I?” He tried to smile but it was weak at best, James shot him a sympathetic look, wanting nothing more than to bundle him up close and never let him go.

“Not at all, you don’t have to like that they are deciding your life for you.” Clint pointed out, shrugging and holding onto the horses at the front of the ornate box, trying to get them to listen to him when they were more interested in looking around at the big black beast by the side of them.

“Speaking like that will get your tongue cut off you know?” Tony sassed and the archer shrugged again, giving up with the mares. 

“It’s not like anyone else is here, and Steven knows us, he wouldn’t have us in his personal guard if not.” Clint retorted and Steve nodded.

“It’s true, you three have known me since we were children, I trust no one more.” He smiled more genuinely, breathing in deeply and squaring his shoulders before climbing into the plush interior. “You know you don’t have to be so uptight when it’s just us.”

“Let’s get going then shall we?” Clint heaved himself up onto the carriage seat and James shut the door, smiling at the prince who picked up the first book hands barely trembling now.

“You’re awesome James.” He smiled back settling back into the cushions.

“You’re welcome.” He winked and then turned to mount his massive black war horse, his mane crinkly from the stables platting it to keep it from knotting up. “Let’s go guys.”

“You need to learn how to use a woman?” Tony leant down on his bays slender neck, winking at the Prince who snorted and coughed at the sudden intrusion at the side of his carriage. 

“Come on Tony, leave he poor bloke alone.” Clint groaned whilst James rolled his eyes, biting back a comment about him knowing his way around dick better. 

“Fine, I’ll wait till we make camp.” He huffed, smirking at Steve who was redder than a strawberry, thinking about the last time he had been with James, rather than his lack of knowledge on lady parts. “You’re so cute.” 

“I am not cute.” He grumbled, looking back down at the book. Tony laughed with the others as they left the courtyard, no one in sight to even wave the Royal off. Steve made an avid point of ignoring that fact.

“Yes you are.” James chuckled, leaning down to look into the window at the Prince who was still blushing furiously, winking knowingly and not helping the issue.

“Shut up and look where you’re riding.” He snapped, sticking his tongue out and James felt his heart get colder again, afraid to really start their journey. 

“Right, were going to the Halfway Inn ok? Let’s get there before the day ends.” James called and Tony fell back behind the carriage as James trotted up to be in the front.

“Wait, we actually get an Inn?” Clint called and James nodded.

“We get to take him to an Inn, one of us sleeps in his room, the other two share.” He confirmed, smiling to himself at the thought of actually being able to share with the Prince and Steve caught himself warming to the idea from inside the carriage.

“Whoo!” Tony shouted from behind as they entered the Kings road and they pushed the horses into a comfortable trot.

 

________________________________________________________________ 

“My ass hurts.” Clint groaned, jumping down from the over padded leather seat and clicking his back out. James dismounted slightly more gracefully and opened Steve’s door, helping him down, arm on his waist, without a second thought. 

“My everything hurts. How the hell are you fine after every ride?” Tony groaned, staring the long haired brunet down a he patted the mares neck. 

“Fur-lined seat, and a big bloody horse, he’s like an armchair.” The man turned to his mount and kissed his nose, earning a nudge with his soft muzzle and offered a sugar lump which was devoured in seconds. “My good boy.”

“I need to get me one of them.” Tony announced, taking the reins from his commander. “You two go get everything sorted inside, we got these four.” 

“Thanks Tony.” Steve smiled and yawned, clutching the books to his chest and letting James lead him into the tavern, as close as he could be without it seeming unusual and on the defensive.

“You ok my Prince?” He checked, taking the heavy volumes from him and wrapping one arm around them.

“Yeah, stiff and tired, it really got dark quick didn’t it?” He hummed, watching the way the murky blues were twinkling with diamonds out away from the Cities orange and smoke hue.

“Yeah, it’s winter. That tends to happen.” He deadpanned and earned a sharp elbow between his armour plates. 

“Jerk.” Steve rolled his blues and smirked as the door was held open for him, only just resisting the urge to kiss his cheek as the moonlight slanted off the sharp angles of his bones.

“Punk.” James whispered into his ear and the whole room seemed to turn to them, all standing at the arrival of the Prince. “At ease, we just want our rooms it’s been a long journey.”

“I, Your Highness, welcome to my humble Inn, please excuse the state of us, we are in the middle of renovating.” The owner stammered, looking at the counter and rubbing it with his rag. Steve let his eyes wander around and it looked like there were distinct sword slices and charred parts hanging everywhere you turned. He raised an unimpressed look at his Knight who copied it.

“It’s no problem, I simply want a bed to sleep in, as do my men.” Steve spoke up, attempting to appear like he wasn’t fussed by the state of the place, smiling in the most calming way he knew.

“The messenger requested two rooms Your Highness, is this correct?” The long faced man seemed to attempt to still himself, hand quietening and smiling nastily. James’ hand twitched to his blade momentarily. 

“Yes, that is what we require.” He smiled back, letting James grab the two keys offered to him. “However we do require two sets of keys for the doors.”

“Oh, you’re sharing?” The short man stuttered over himself, reaching under the desk to find the spare keys. His beady eyes flicked to the two other fully armoured knights walking through the door.

“Yes, safety precaution.” James confirmed sharply, stretching his hand out for the keys which were reluctantly dropped into it.

“I’m Alexander Pierce by the way.” The man pushed his blond mop of hair back from piercing icy eyes.

“Thank you for your hospitality Alexander.” The Prince smiled and everyone in the room bowed as the company made their ways up to the rooms.

***

“I don’t like him.” James announced as they all struggled into one room for a quick chat.

“I think he looks like the kind of man that would stab his own son.” Tony agreed, shivering and undoing part of his armour, the red and gold garish even for him.

“Keep an ear out ok?” James commanded and his men nodded, wishing him a good night before retreating to their shared room. “That was easier than I thought.” He chuckled turning to the Prince who was eyeing him like a prize, tongue slipping out to wet his dusky lips. “Well hello there, have we met before?”

“I think we have, were you at my coming of age ball?” Steve purred, hands going to undo the armour straps, pulling the chest plate away before resting it against the wall and starting on the arm sections.

“I was, were you the one dressed as a King?” He played along, holding his arm against the others shoulder to make his job easier, flexing his fingers against his thick layers. 

“You were the one dressed as a court jester yes?” He remembered, sliding the metal off of his arm and kissing the hand before swapping to the other one.

“Yes there were a trio of us, fell over the pig platter if I remember correctly.” He smiled, snorting as the memory of the Archer grabbing both himself and Tony when he lost his footing during a slightly too under prepared dance.

“Ah yes, that was quite an impression, maybe if this whole Knight thing doesn’t take off you could have a career there.” He winked and pulled the body close, nuzzling into his neck and humming at the closeness when arms wrapped around his shoulders, trapping him effectively against the muscles there.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” James chuckled and pressed soft kisses to his hair, inhaling deeply to help settle the nerves twisting in his gut. “What did you learn?”

“A lot actually.” He shimmied out of his arms and sat on the bed, wincing at the lumpy mattress and pulled his clothes over his head, accepting the ones that James handed him form the luggage. “Thanks.”

“No problem Baby, you gonna be ok on that?” He noticed the discomfort but the Prince merely shook his head, blushing lightly. 

“Not if I get to use you as my bed.” He whispered and the knight shook his long hair, shucking out of everything but his pants and climbing in, pulling the smaller man on top of his chest like it was an inconvenience. 

“Better?” The brunet teased, hands stroking the expanse of his lovers back and bringing the blankets up around them, the fire already blazing in the heath.

“Much, anyway, they are the Metal kingdom, whereas we have brick and stone and art It’s supposedly much more ornate there, all silvers and golds and harshness, I can’t imagine the cold there’s gonna be any good for my lungs, but they are supposed to be the best healers. Some go as far as to call them Witches and Warlocks, but I don’t know, maybe if I see it.” He shrugged, head resting comfortably on James’ chest and fingers tracing patterns on the other side. 

“I’ve heard that too, most people think that magic is how they get people to stay away, once you’re in it’s supposed to be beautiful though, that’s what my Father always said.” He continued to trace his back, letting his muscles relax and holding the Prince close.

“Your Father went?” Steve perked up, blinking in the growing darkness.

“Hmm, he worked there for some time, the King liked him enough to put him in the main guards, but when he met my Mother, well, he didn’t like that so much, hence why we came to your lands.” He paraphrased, squeezing him closer to stop the thoughts of his family invading the forefront of his mind. 

“Oh, well, you are not your Father.” The blond announced, as if it were that simple, yawning and curling up as small as he could on top of his mate. 

“I know; I just hope he does too.” He kissed the man’s forehead, a sleepy smile forming over his lips. “Night Love.” 

“Night Jamie.” Steve drifted as James made sure to keep an ear out, matching his breaths to the slightly irregular ones of his soulmate out of habit. 

***

James did drift eventually, eyelids heavy after a day’s ride, and he dreamed the way he hadn’t in many years. The edges seemed to blur into different red shades, the colours far too vivid to be real, and he might swear he could feel the dirt under his feet, to anyone that would listen. He was following the path they travelled down, hiking into the forest and climbing past brambles and trees, pushing through stinging nettles and thorns. The air almost felt chilly so he wrapped his arms around himself, observing what was around to then notice the sudden fact he was in a clearing, perfectly circular with ancient forgotten symbols burned into the four biggest oak trees.

He attempted to walk over to see them in more detail, only to discover his feet had become a part of the soft grass, the more he scrutinised it the weirder it got, making his heart race in his breast because, yes, his completely bare feet were underground, no matter how he struggled they wouldn’t move. Panic started raising in his chest, hands shaking when it finally fully dawned on him that he was in nothing but his cotton pants, body completely exposed and vulnerable to whoever decided he was an easy target. He told himself to calm down, like he would in any other situation, and crouched the best he could to dig with his fingernails and get his feet out. No matter how he tried the ground wouldn’t give, like it was frozen, even though it was dewy with the next day’s morning approaching, his fingers turning lightly blue at the tips as he pulled back and inspected them. 

“You need to stop before your hands fall off.” A voice echoed around the clearing, high pitched like bells and suddenly the whole space was filling with red smoke, the sound of metal and cannons boxing at his over sensitive ears. 

He could see it as clear as that fateful day, watching the regiment his Father was leading being torn through by the enemy like so much tall grass. He could hear the broken screams and shouts and bloody bodies hitting the ground, just from much closer than he had really been. He could clearly make out his Father’s handsome features, not far from his own, as a curved onyx blade caked in his soldier’s blood separated his head from his body, eyes still open as it landed not three feet away from the trapped knight’s knees. James finally screamed, his throat hoarse as the smoke clogged his lungs and he struggled as he threw up the little dinner that had been in his stomach in a pile next to his Father’s skull.

Suddenly the face seemed to move and as he shook his own head, trying to lift his hand to his mouth he realised that where he had fallen onto the ground, both of his hands had been sucked into the greenery with his feet. The greenery which was now streaked with browning blood, and the very greenery that he was now stuck in. 

“No, No nonononono.” The word all smeared into one long noise as the head smirked, brown eyes blinking slowly at him and showing sharp teeth in a twisted version of the great man’s once beautiful smile. 

“You thought you could keep him safe?” The head spoke but not in his father’s voice, it was sharp, nasally, made all the hairs on the back of James’ neck stand on end and black smoke rose from the lips every time they moved. “You couldn’t keep a bitch alive, why would you get to keep your little prince? He will look great as a trophy husband, once the healers have fixed all his ailments, he won’t need you then will he?” The head moved around, bending and hopping until it was all balancing on it’s broken neck, blood running freely down around James’ wrists, feet and knees. “He won’t need you, everyone will be there to help him, no one will remember you, especially once you are thrown in the pit surrounding the quarries. What a befitting ending? Especially after your Father here fucked that scullery maid and called you Knight.” The head sneered again, blood seeping from his eyes, nose and mouth as a piercing laugh filled the night air. James started screaming, watching the bloody mess seep up from the earth, climbing up his wind whipped bare wrists and legs, burning in as it covered his chest and wound it’s way up his neck. The gory substance filled his mouth, held open from screaming, and choked him, copper and salt attacking his taste buds. The feeling of it gouging out his eyes, ears and nose made him heave and cough, tears running freely down his stained cheeks until he collapsed into the cold ground. Laughter, cannon fire and screams resonating off of the trees for as long as he could hear.

_________________________________________________________________ 

“Clint! Tony! Wake up! I can’t find James!” The prince pounded on the door as hard as he could, chest hurting with the intake of air he needed to shout, and both knights were suddenly behind it, pulling clothes on and crowding around the Prince. 

“What? When did you notice?” Clint finished strapping on his wrist guards and picked his weapons up, scanning the floor for any disturbance but nothing seemed amiss in the first few rays of the sun. 

“When I woke up, he isn’t in the bathroom or the food hall either.” His breathing was erratic and Tony noticed quickly, clapping his hands down on skinny shoulders to get him to focus. 

“Calm down Steve, Barnes is the best of us, he can handle himself.” He tried to reassure, voice much stronger than he felt. James would never normally leave his post, especially if that post were is oldest friend. 

“His clothes are still in the room.” Steve whisper shouted and both Knights snapped to each other’s eyes, nodding in silent agreement when suddenly a woman’s screams filled the halls and all three men were darting down the stairs two at a time.

“What’s going on?” Tony shouted as they followed the Inn keeper out into the courtyard. The woman was still screaming but Steve hadn’t even realised his legs were carrying him towards the filthy figure in front of them. 

“James?” He shook violently as he knelt and pushed the hair away from the knight’s face, hair tie long lost, covered in debris and blood. Steve had to swallow to stop his stomach emptying itself. The man’s eyes attempted to open when he heard his name but they were filled with soot and blood was dried all over his face, preventing them from unsealing more than a slit. “Fuck, guys! Get him inside!” He shouted and the other two Knights finally came forwards, picking the dead weight man up and hauling him to the big communal bathroom.

“You can’t bring him in here, he looks cursed!” The woman shouted, throwing herself in front of the door, spread as far as she could reach, only to be pushed aside by the Prince of the Realm himself. 

“He isn’t; he was just attacked!” Steve hissed at her, opening all the other doors for his men and filling the tub the way James had for him countless times before.

“What happened?” Clint was trying to get some form of response from his Commander but was coming back with nothing, only the pulse in his neck even proving he was alive.

“I don’t know; I don’t even know what time he left.” Steve shook himself, cradling the man’s blood soaked head as they lowered him into the cool water, no one fussed that bloodied and ripped pants had been pulled off, and each started clearing the mess from his body, draining the bath and refilling it to do his hair once the worst of it was off. 

“It doesn’t, I mean, the only injuries he has are on his hands, knees and feet, nowhere else.” Tony pointed out, lifting a hand to inspect the broken nails and pulling a thorn from under them whilst Steve carefully washed his face clear. 

“No head injury, something else’s blood?” Steve announced once he could fully inspect it, heart slowing in his chest for the first time once the deep brown eyes fluttered open, ash all but gone as he took a deep breath, surging forward to be sat up and shivering. “Hey hey hey, James here, you’re safe, you’re here, come on.” Steve curled around the tub and ran his hands over the man’s shoulders to calm him. When his eyes snapped to the blues in front of him they seemed to swim with red, only for a second, before he took a breath deep enough to shudder his whole body. “There you go big guy.”

“Come on James, let’s get you out.” Tony pulled him up and Clint wrapped a towel around him, trying to stop the shivering and earned a low whine when he ran it over his feet and hands, only then realising that there were in fact burns there, almost like they had been held down. “What?”

“Hurts.” The brunet whined, sitting unsteadily on the side of the bath and letting the Prince support him from the side. 

“Shhhh, we can make it better.” Steve reassured and Tony scurried off to grab the stuff to make a burn poultice. “See? Tony has gone to get the stuff.” 

“James?” Clint cupped a hand under the man’s chin, noticing the red swirling in his eyes. “What happened?”

“I, I thought it was a bad dream, I saw, I saw my Father, but it was different, it was so cold.” He shook his head and leant into the Prince’s shoulder, who didn’t hesitate to wrap both arms around him soothingly. “So cold.”

“Come on James, we’ll get these on and get you in bed.” Tony came back in, handing a wrap to Clint as they both worked on his feet, whimpered cries at the contact being muffled by the Princes slender chest. “Hands James.” He offered them out and both Knights worked quickly, scooping the taller man up between them and carrying him down to the bedroom he and the Prince shared. Putting him down in the one unmade bed, doing a good job of ignoring that particular fact, grabbing the spare covers and wrapping them around him as the shaking seemed to increase as he cried.

“Shhh James, you’re safe.” Steve brushed his hair back and the man looked up, tears in his eyes and grabbed the hand, pulling it under the covers with him like a teddy. “We got you.”

“You need anything call, Tony will be outside the door, I’m going to go see if anyone saw anything.” Clint announced, tugging the other Knight’s arm to get him to move, only at that point realising that there was a darker mark on the inside of both the wrist of the Prince and the man under the covers. Tony shot the archer a pointed look but Clint merely jutted his chin towards the door, blue eyes sharp in warning.

“Thank you, both of you.” Steve shot them a look that he hoped was slightly threatening, realising his mark was exposed, but both of them were already outside the door. “Oh James.”

“Steve.” He shuddered, tugging harder so Steve got under the covers, feeling the man curl as tight around him as he could. “Stevie.”

“Shhh Jamie, I got you.” He pressed kisses to the bigger man’s temple, cupping the back of his head and rubbing his bare shoulders. “You’re here now.”

“I’m going to lose you aren’t I?” James hiccupped frantically and looked up from where he was buried in the smaller man’s chest. “They’re gonna fix you, and you’re not gonna need me anymore.” He shuddered with the force of the next wave of tears.

“No no no you’re going to be with me forever James, I won’t ever stop needing you.” He rocked the two of them back and forth and the sobs only seemed to get harder. “What on earth gave you that idea?” 

“The severed head.” He whimpered, griping tighter until he seemed to fall asleep from all the crying. Steve blinked into the inky mess of the others hair and squeezed him closer, kissing his crown with worry creasing his brow. 

 

***

A few hours passed and James seemed to shudder multiple times until Steve really needed to use the bathroom and he wiggled out of the man’s grip. He seemed to be much more stressed in his sleep when the Prince came back, rocking back and forth as his chest heaved and whines escaped his sealed lips. 

“James? Come on you gotta stop.” Steve tried to stroke his face but both the man’s hands came up and gripped his wrists just that bit too tight and the blond’s squeak made him snap out of it, dropping them and staring at his fingers like they personally offended him. 

“Steve?” The man heaved, sitting up and glaring at the bandages on his palms. “What’s going on?”

“You don’t remember?” Steve sat on the side of the bed, taking the hands into his own and gently kissing each wrapped palm.

“I had a bad dream, something about the war, nothing unusual, didn’t I?” He watched the blonds face get even more confused and shook the hands gently. “Didn’t I?” 

“You disappeared through the night, we found you stupidly early this morning covered in blood and burned, you were screaming.” Steve tried to sound gentle but James was tugging at the fabric around his hands, ignoring the way Steve tried to stop him and they came away quickly. “What?”

“I’m not injured?” James threw him a disbelieving glance as he examined the skin, perfectly healed like nothing had ever been amiss. “What are you talking about Stevie?”

“But, we, I, everyone saw, you were covered in blood James.” Steve emphasised, unwrapping the other hand then moving to his feet, blushing slightly at his mate’s nakedness but more intrigued than worried about that. His feet were completely healed as well, not a single piece of skin hurt in any way. “You were full of thorns and cuts and, Tony and Clint had to carry you to and from the bathroom James, I swear I am not lying.” 

“You guys, hey why did you take those off?” Clint poked his head in the door and pouted that his handy work had been removed. “Wait, what?”

“I have no idea what you guys thought was up but I feel fine.” James shook his head, standing and looking down at himself. “I didn’t go to bed naked.”

“They are here.” Tony held the shredded, but clean remains of his underwear and they all just sort of stared at it like it was a living thing.

“Did you lot plan to jump me or something?” James grabbed a fresh pair of pants and pulled them on, dragging his trousers over his legs and tugging his socks into place.

“No, you were covered in blood, like, it two three bath fulls of water to get you clean and half an hour to get the thorns out of your feet.” Tony screeched, suddenly dropping the underwear like it bit him. 

“Ok guys, I think you’re just tired, get something to eat and we’ll head on our way, if we speed we should be there by nightfall.” James clapped his hand on the knight’s shoulders before slipping into his shirt and picking his armour up. 

“No.” Clint planted his feet, shoving the taller man back into the room. “You sit down and you listen. Everyone here saw it, you were in the middle of the road covered in blood and who knows what else unable to stand. You were burned as fuck and shivering in shock. You didn’t even respond unless Steve was the one asking, now tell us what happened.” He demanded, all three crossing their arms over their chests.

“I don’t know what you are talking about Clint. I woke up naked, wrapped in burn poultices and with no knowledge of anything but a bad dream. Now we should be on our way.” His tone changed to Commander and all three of them backed up a step, watching the red take back over his irises before he stormed through them and towards the hall. 

“Well, maybe the hag was right.” Tony shrugged and Clint punched him in the arm. “What, you saw that too? Colour blind or not please tell me you noticed that Steven.”

“I noticed it last night too.” The Prince confirmed and then rushed to get dressed and pack his stuff.

“Keep sharp, hopefully someone in the city will know what to do.” Clint patted the blond on the shoulder, heaving the bags up and onto his back and carrying them down to the carriage.

“You shouldn’t be alone with him Steve.” Tony pointed out, watching the Brunet storm through the lobby and out onto the road. “Something is off, more than when he came back from war.”

“I’ll try and make sure I’m not alone with him.” Steve nodded, lead lining the pit of his stomach at the prospect, and they descended the stairs, hearing James shout and huff as they exited the building.

“Come on horse, what’s wrong with you?” James growled and the beast merely span away from him when he went to put his foot in the stirrup. “I literally backed you, you have never been this ornery before.” He grabbed the side of the horse’s bridle and ran a hand down his broad nose, trying to soothe out the whites of his usually calm eyes. 

“They are all a bit spooked, I think something in the night gave them a fright.” Clint pointed out, fighting the usually placid carriage horses into position to clip them up. “There you go Sweetie.”

“Maybe they just didn’t sleep very well? I know I didn’t.” Tony clicked out his back and took his own steads reins in his hands, soothing down her neck before mounting easily. 

“Come on, we have to make up time.” James finally got on after pushing the Stallion back towards the wall of the building and the rest of the convoy followed behind.

_________________________________________________________________ 

 

“Welcome! Welcome welcome welcome to the Metal City, we hope you enjoy your stay, but first, state your intention in this great fortress.” The gate keeper was far too excitable, nearly hopping up and down in the booth he was in and tilting his head too far round for it to be comforting.

“We have an audience with the King.” James stated and the man seemed to grow even more entertained. 

“Oh? Is that so? Well then Mr. Knight, what is the password?” He hissed, green eyes so bright and wide it looked like they were shining against slightly greying skin.

“Honour before breakfast.” He stated, leaning back as much as his saddle would allow, wanting to get away from the strange man. 

“Yes! Yes yes yes you may go on, I’ll call the Kings guards for you.” The man hopped again, slipping from his booth at which point Steve dared to look out of his carriage to notice that he indeed only had one leg, the other stopping just below his hip, and he grabbed a huge rope, pulling it until the bell at the top of the great iron wall swung, too low to be anything from home, and suddenly he felt sick to his stomach. 

“You ok in there?” Clint opened the slot that allowed him to check on the Prince and he nodded, looking paler than usual. “We’ll get you settled in in no time.” He went for a comforting smile but it didn’t fool anyone. 

“Go on in Your Highness.” The little man did a sloppy attempt of a bow, holding onto the side of his booth as the gates slid open, reviling a busy city centre. Oh, and one hundred odd armed guards. 

“Prince Steven, we welcome thee to our humble land, there is to be a feast in your honour tonight, food, entertainment, drink the whole nine yards, but first you must be tired! Come come our men have the horses and your belongings, you and your Knights must see your chambers.” A man in a very pointy hat bowed and the whole army took a knee as he stepped from his carriage, the only one left standing being the head of the guard, who was glaring openly at James.

“Thank you, who are you?” Steven dragged his eyes away from the silent argument to look at the man, who on closer inspection had trousers wider at the thigh than at his hips, in a comically held in triangular shapes away from his legs, the same silver as his hat.

“I am the court jester, the King believed you would have had a long and boring journey and wanted to send some, light relief, from the welcome of his son, the Prince of the Metal kingdom, Pietro, who is also head of the guard.” The man bowed again as Pietro walked over, both Princes nodding heads in mutual respect. 

“My father thinks me intimidating, so he sent the jester to make me look more so I am sure. It is nice of you to join us, I do hope you and your guards didn’t come across too much trouble on the Kings road?” The white haired man had a smooth smile and a way about him that set all the hairs on the back of Steve’s neck on end.

“No not much at all, good men keep it safe.” The Younger prince tried to smile but he was also very aware of the glare that was being burned into the back of the taller man’s head by his soulmate.

“Shall we take you to your quarters? My second in command can show your men their places.” He wept an arm towards the huge castle at the centre of the fortress. 

“Thank you for the offer, your Highness, but we would like to see where our Prince is going to be.” Tony allowed one of the guards to take his steed and stood next to Clint who had taken up ranks behind the blond. 

“No word from your Captain?” Pietro smirked, looking at the knight who was striding over after giving his horse up.

“My men can talk in my place when I am mere metres away I assure you, your Highness.” James resisted spitting the words but that only made the white haired man puff up further.

“Oh, so your regiment is a shambles too?” He quirked a very well kept eyebrow and James clenched his fists behind his back. 

“My regiment is one of the best thank you very much, Prince Pietro.” He bit his tongue and both Tony ad Clint were ready to grab him, the look one they were familiar with for getting the man in trouble. 

“Very well, come along.” The crowned Prince turned, making sure to ‘accidentally’ smack James with the end of his sheathed sword in the process, and lead them to the castle, his men parting like the red sea for them and bowing lower.

“You will notice that we have a whole range of skill sets here, some of the greatest smiths and chiefs come from these walls, you’ve seen our work correct?” Pietro dropped his pace to match Steve’s which made James pull his lip into his mouth to distract him from ‘accidentally’ stepping on the back of his blue cloak. Tony coughed in warning and James shot him a dark glare.

“Yes, I believe your people helped build my Fathers throne, crafted him his sword as good honour after the last battle.” Steve pushed his shoulders back, hoping to make himself seem more imposing next to the Prince twice his width and his height and a half.

“Aye, that is true, my Father respects yours greatly.” James didn’t miss the look thrown over his shoulder at him but did choose not to comment. “He was most pleased with the arrangement for you to wed my sister.”

“I am sure it will do great things for our Kingdoms.” Steve smiled and nodded, trying to remember the rout they had taken to get to the door they were in front of now. 

“This is your chambers, there will be a guard outside at all times, until you marry Wanda, then you will move to her quarters and there will be four guards.” He cracked his knuckles and smirked at James. “I assume once the wedding is complete, you and your men will return to your homeland?”

“I wish to keep James with me actually, he is the head of my personal guard, sworn to protect me, it seems difficult for him to do so if he is there and I am here.” Steve intervened and Pietro looked down at him, annoyance clear on the perfectly sculpted face.

“I assure you my men are worth three of him.” He spat, pointing and sneering at the Knight who was biting his tongue hard enough to taste blood.

“And I am not suggesting your men are incapable, I’m merely pointing out it would be comforting to know he was around.” Steve hardened his voice and the other Prince shrugged, sighing far too loud for it to be considered polite but the group chose to ignore it.

“Very well. See you at dinner, gentlemen.” The man sneered at James once again and turned on his heel, striding down the halls like he was already King.

“What an asshole.” Tony whistled as they all ambled into the chambers, going to light the fire as Clint searched for the extra blankets and James seethed in the corner.

“You can say that again.” He growled, fists working against the duel swords at his sides. 

“I might suggest not killing the crowed Prince, if you want to live that is.” Clint snorted, patting his Commander on the shoulder as he passed him.

“I can make it look like an accident I’m sure of it.” He snapped then shook his head, breathing in a deep sigh before smiling half-heartedly at his Prince. “I’m sorry my Lord, old disagreements die hard.”

“You can tell me about it later, for now, I am starving, when do you think the feast starts?” Steve tried to lighten the mood and they all went in search of the grand hall. 

 

____________________________________________________________ 

 

“Damn this is, uninviting.” Tony whistled under his breath and the group all nodded. Steve pressed closer to James who was clearly on high alert and rested a slender had on his shoulder. The high ceilings were lined with iron twists holding candles that none of them could work out how to light, stained glass above sending earie blues and reds around the reflective metal walls in the dying sun.

“You ok Big Guy?” He made it seem casual but his little finger brushed his mate’s nape and he seemed to relax a little.

“No not really, my head hurts and I don’t want you in here.” He admitted, looking down with a slightly too upset smile for Steve to gain any comfort from. 

“It’s ok James, we’re safe.” He pulled his hand away and the other shook his head, frown deepening and eyes shutting at the dizzying motion.

“No, you are though.” He tried to see the bright side but even that did nothing to fix his sour mood. There was a pounding behind his eyes and the strange colours were making it worse, the way the servants were clunking things around didn’t help either.

“What do you mean?” Steve was suddenly cut off by Pietro who was in less armour this time, leather rather than metal to make it seem casual, the sword on his help did little to help the illusion. He dropped a heavy arm around Steve’s shoulders and squeezed him too tight for it not to be painful.

“You found us!” He smiled brilliantly at the smaller Prince who suddenly understood why the women all swooned over him even though he was a complete asshole to everyone. “I’m so glad, my sister is still getting ready, you know how women are, and Father will join us once everyone is here. You’re early though, we don’t feast for another half hour, why don’t you explore? The library is just out that door, the books you bought on our lands are, inaccurate to say the least.” He squeezed again and it felt like a threat this time, the friendly demeanour setting him on edge. 

“I didn’t mean to offend, I merely wanted to learn more about the kingdom, they were all we had on such, short notice.” Steve wiggled his way out from under the stifling grip and watched a little bit of the rigidness leave James’s frame when he pressed back into his men. 

“A wise choice indeed, however we have elders here that will teach you all you need to know once the wedding takes place” The tall prince suddenly smirked at James in a way that made the whole group but him shift uncomfortably. “I assume as head guard you will be at the consummation?” 

“It was discussed that someone would be there yes.” James wet his lips, inhaling deep enough that his armour pressed in the blonds back, the cold metal seeping through his thin clothes. Steve felt himself blush and coughed to hide his face behind his hand.

“Very well, go have a wander, these walls are safe enough for you to go alone though Prince Steve.” Pietro flashed him that grin again before storming over to yell at one of the servants who was laying the table wrong.

“I don’t like him.” Clint whispered in Tony’s ear who shuddered in agreement.

“Come on, I bet the library is warmer.” Steve drew his arms around himself and suddenly felt a heavy cloak being draped over his shoulders. He glanced up to see his mate rolling his deep eyes. 

“That will keep you warm but you’ll have to hold it, it’s made to attach to armour, but it will keep you comfortable for now.” James smiled at him and suddenly Steve’s shoulders felt lighter. That was his James, no the weird snappy one. “Clint would you go grab him something thicker for dinner please?”

“Yes Captain.” He nodded, winking at Tony who rolled his eyes, before traveling back the successful rout they had taken to the Princes rooms. There had been a couple of times they had to restart on the way. 

“Thanks James.” He smiled up at the brunet who squeezed his shoulder, narrowly avoiding giving in to the want to ruffle his sandy hair.

“I would have thought by now you would remember you get cold every three minutes.” He teased and Steve elbowed him playfully in the side again, earning a chuckle and a deep sigh, eyes rolling heavenward and shaking his head. “Such a child.”

“Oh really? I’m the child here?” He pointed discreetly at the other Prince in the room, sulking over the colours on the banners hung around the room, blue, white and red to welcome the new royal to the land, and not the own lands icy blue and scarlet red.

“Don’t be so obvious will you?” Tony chuckled, pressing the hand down to the blond’s side.

“He doesn’t even realise.” Steve snorted as they started leaving the great hall as a unit.

“He notices more than you think, maybe we should behave as we should around the Prince, and not as if we are his friends.” James pointed out, looking less than pleased at the prospect. “Proper formation and attire, we are in a new pace after all, we don’t want them to think our homeland sloppy.”

“You have a point, there were a few maids back there making a good show of staring at your ass.” Clint snorted, handing Steve the cloak of his own and he reluctantly gave his mate back the one he had been using. James smiled tightly at him, squeezing his fingertips under the fabric in an attempt to make the passing over easier, and then hooked the fabric back to his armour like it had never been missing.

“I’m sorry to disappoint the ladies but I suppose full attire is required from now on.” He announced and then held the door open for the convoy wiping his hand under himself in an exaggerated bow.

“How many ladies have you had? You’re like some cloaked hero, no one knows who you sleep with, but you are known as the ladies’ man.” Tony poked his Captain in the side and the man rolled his dark eyes, chuckling as he avoided looking to his Mate.

“And why would I divulge that to you?” He teased, poking back playfully and then all three guards put on their best stoic faces as they entered the library corridor.

“You can’t just walk in there.” A huge guard decked out in red and gold, but not as garishly as Tony, put his arm out to stop the group from entering when they reached the heavy oak doors.

“Why ever not? The Prince told us we could come and do some research in here.” Steve stepped up and the guard looked down at him, eyebrows half raised as he looked the small Prince up and down like he was a mild inconvenience.

“The Princess likes to read before a meal, she requests that no one enter when she does so.” The man let his steely eyes flick from Steve to the rest of his guard and then back to Steve. James rubbed at his temple, the pain behind his eyes growing ever more as he stood by the door.

“Very well, do you know where else we can get to on this corridor?” Steve nodded, understanding the Princesses wish for privacy. 

“The gardens are to your left your Highness, the kitchen to your right, if you take the next left you will end up in the guard’s quarters, the right after that is the servant’s quart.” The man pointed where he was indicating with the spear he was holding, using it like a compass.

“Very well, thank you.” He smiled and the guard raised one eyebrow again but didn’t comment, merely went back to acting like a statue. 

“I guess Princes don’t have to be polite here.” Tony mused, hand polishing the hit of his jewelled sword with his leather under glove.

“They aren’t expected to be polite anywhere Anthony, my Mother just believed in manners.” Steve let the Captain of his guard lead them towards the gardens, shivering when the cool air hit him as they left the lifeless building. 

“That place feels, off.” Clint announced, shivering under is armour and looking up at the great wall surrounding them.

“How did they do that?” Tony was trying to find the panel joins but there were none, it was like one giant forged sheet, curving up and over them, with outposts and weapons on the ledge at the top. 

“According to our books, the King forged it, magic in manipulating metals is supposedly his thing.” Steve remembered, he was sceptical but now, faced with the real thing? It seemed like the only reasonable answer.

“Our, inaccurate books you mean?” James almost hissed, sitting down sharply on the wooden bench and holding his head in his hands, pressing the heels of them into the sockets to try and relieve the pain. 

“James you’re not ok.” Clint rested his back hand on the man’s forehead and pulled away quickly. “You’re burning up.” He crouched, tilting his Captains face this way and that but the light seemed to hurt his head more. “Alright, you go to bed, you know where our room is? We can take care of Steve.” He prescribed, dragging the man into a standing position.

“No I’ll be fine.” He moaned, rocking on his legs. It was like there was a sharp stabbing sensation in the back of his eye sockets and he couldn’t escape it, the white noise in his ears wasn’t helping either.

“Go to bed James, you’re no good to me ill.” Steve tried to sound like he meant it, even if he was dreading going to that room without him, and James seemed to slump in on himself, letting out a long sigh and a nod.

“Yes your Highness, I shall see you in the morning.” He bowed unsteadily and made his way towards the guest room their trio had been assigned. The walls seemed to spin as he walked, hugging the wall to keep upright and he fumbled with the handle, falling into the cold metal room gracelessly and crawling to his pillow, hands and feet feeling like they were burning. When he ripped his gloves off he saw thick red welts there, like he had gripped a white hot iron bar and then it was slammed over the back of his knuckles repeatedly for good measure. Shaking he moved to rip his boots off and saw that yes, indeed there were near glowing burn marks there too. His vision blurred as he had the mind to shove a leather glove into his mouth before he screamed and his hands vibrated violently in front of his face. 

“See? You must behave Little knight, or the pain will return.” That voice, the high chiming bells, filtered through his ears and he dared to look around but there was no one there, no head, no cannons, no smoke but the pain made his stomach turn and he only just made it to the bucket in time before he emptied it, crying out as he did. “Aw is the Little Knight crying? What a baby.” The voice had a laugh that sounded like knives piercing his very soul and he found himself dry heavying for another few minutes until he flopped down next to the bucket, back against the cold wall, armour uncomfortable around his body. His eyelids drew heavy as the tears he had no control over seemed to slow and he felt himself drifting once again, chin dropping down to rest on the top lip of his chest plate.

 

___________________________________________________________________________ 

 

“Now my, trusted advisors, my knights and worthy subjects, I wish for you all to meet my lovely daughters betrothed, Prince Steven!” The King raised his goblet of red wine and the whole room erupted into cheers as Steve raised his own wine. “But, he has yet to meet his bride, do you think he deserves her?” The room went quiet and the King chuckled. “No, you are right, he doesn’t, but we made an agreement with his Father to open up the trade lines and expand our lands, our armies and our money, he was a small price to pay.” The whole room hollered again and Steve seemed to shrink back into himself. “Besides, with our, abilities, we can make a man out of him worthy of my daughter!” With that roars filled the air and all the candles too high to reach lit by themselves, the goblets refilled, and the chorus dies down. The doors opened by without the guards moving and a young woman stood in their wake. The room was near silent as she walked forwards, heels clicking against the silver floor, blood red dress fanning out behind her, and no one could look away. Steve found himself leaning forwards in his seat and heard the King chuckle next to him.

“She’s a fine beauty isn’t she? Far too important for the likes of you, but we can help, we can make you better, we can make you the husband that she deserves, and we can do it all by your wedding day.” The King lent over to him and Steve nodded.

“I would be truly honoured.” Steve breathed and the whole table stood as the Princess arrived in front of it, bowing back to her courtesy as she stopped. 

“Princess Wanda, how pleasant of you to join us.” The king waved her around and she took the seat next to her brother, the other side of the King to Steven. His eyes followed her every move, from the way the glimmering red dress hugged her frame, exposing her breasts for the whole world to be jealous of, yet still looking more elegant than any court lady he had ever seen before. The fabric pooled around her knees, tight up until that point, and looked like the finest silk he had ever come across, her curled brunet hair passed her waist, thick enough that it was pulled back into an intricate platted pattern that held the tiara resting on her forehead in place. Her azure blue eyes scanned him as she turned, watching the way he seemed to marvel at her and smiled, the rouge of her lips pulling up at one corner. “Now, let the feast begin!” The monarch announced and suddenly the whole room was filled with tables upon tables of food, roast meat, cold platters, potatoes and fruits, some of which Steve had never seen before.

“Wow, that’s amazing.” He commented, reaching for the chicken in front of him and pulling off a leg.

“We can do much more here than your country.” Pietro called from the other side of his Father, ripping apart a suckling pig and passing some over to his sister. “Maybe that’s why you are so weedy.”

“Brother.” The woman pushed him, looking offended for Steve’s sake. It made his chest warm, maybe this wouldn’t be too bad.

“What? The Doctor can fix it.” He mumbled, shoving her back gently. “We can make him a man for you.” He ducked as red smoke in the shape of a dagger suddenly flew at him, the thing dissolving in mid-air before it went anywhere near the King. 

“Come come you two, keep it professional.” The King turned to them and they both ducked their heads, mumbling apologies and ate in a comfortable silence.

“What is it your healers can do?” Steve dared to query, finishing off his leg and grabbing some potatoes, lathering them in salt before turning back to the King. “They are world renowned but no one seems to know why outside of these walls.”

“Well we are masters of the magic arts child; we can do whatever needs doing.” The Ruler informed, letting the servant cut his meat off the animal for him.

“So if someone broke a bone?” He grabbed a few carrots. The King merely shook his head.

“We teach gifted children how to refuse bones Steven, we can rebuild bodies, make them whole again, make them bigger, better, stronger, we can fix all your many problems.” He looked down his nose at the skinny man and held back an eye roll. “Or we can break apart cities, create whole phantom armies that cannot fail, we are a talented race, and we aim to keep it that way.”

“That’s, amazing, it truly is.” The young Prince blinked and looked down at his plate, bringing his bottom lip into his mouth. James had a very good reason for being on edge then he supposed.

“We think so.” The King shooed the servant away and started his meal, turning to discuss battle plans with his son and turning his back to Steven, cutting him from the whole conversation. 

 

___________________________________________________________ 

 

“You are aware of how lucky you are right?” Tony elbowed the Prince on the way back to his quarters. “I mean; I don’t think I’ve ever seen a woman so beautiful.”

“She is lovely.” He shook his head, smiling at his guards who stopped outside his door. “Thank you for coming with me, it is a great weight off my shoulders knowing you’re here.”

“We’re your guard, not the Kings, not the Queens, yours. You don’t get to get rid of us that easily.” Clint drew the man into a hug and chuckled when his back was patted. 

“I’m staying for the night watch, He’s going to get some sleep and check on James, sleep well ok?” Tony pated his shoulder and the Prince attempted a smile. 

“Yes, thank you Tony, Clint.” He waved and shut the bedroom door, leaning back against it heavily. 

“Why do you take first watch? You’re just as tired as me.” He could hear Clint whining through the wood and strained to listen.

“Because quite frankly, James is a pain in the ass when he’s ill, and I can’t be bothered to deal with him.” Tony responded, sounding smug even as the other guard made a very put out noise. “You’re the healer.”

“But he’s not right, there is something wrong.” Clint murmured, the corridor going silent as Steve assumed they checked the space for ears. “He’s never like this.”

“Just, keep an eye on him would you?” Tony whispered but Steve still heard it. If they were stressed, he was far more terrified. James had always been the level headed one, he was the youngest head of guard in his City, no one had worked their way up the ranks quicker, he was talented and smooth talking, and him being ill, too ill to complete his tasks? That was just wrong. 

 

_____________________________________________________________________________ 

 

James woke a while later, daring to look at his hands, flexing them until he came to the conclusion that no, they weren’t burnt, they were perfectly fine. He scowled at them, checking his bare feet over and just sitting back, staring between the flesh. No burns. Nothing out of place, apart from the sick in the bucket. He wrinkled his nose and chucked it down the sink, washing it away and dumping his armour next to his bed, crawling into it and wrapping the thin covers up around himself. He could feel the edges of his head ache but he couldn’t be bothered to move and get the medicine in the bag they had bought, instead burrowing into the scratchy fabric and shivering at the day’s events, just wanting to close his eyes and relax but there was too much energy bound in his muscles.

“James?” Clint knocked on the door and he grunted before the Knight came in, sitting on his bed and pressing his hand to the Captains forehead and pulling a confused face. “You feeling any better?”

“Yeah, I think the stress is getting to me.” He mumbled, sniffing and realising how hungry he was. “You bought food?”

“Here you go, don’t eat too quick, you really missed a show this evening.” He handed over the plate of bread and meat and pulled his own armour off and flopping onto a free bed. “Steve’s woman,” He whistled through his teeth. “She’s mighty fine.”

“Really?” He failed to muster up the enthusiasm that Clint was expecting but covered it with stuffing his mouth full.

“Beauty she is, long hair, eyes as blue as Steve’s, figure to die for, and his Father really made a point of making sure Steve knew he wasn’t worthy of her, if I’m honest with you, no one is worthy of that woman, but they were right, magic is here.” He pulled his kit out and trimmed his stubble back, washing his face off. “Kept saying they could fix Steve’s problems.”

“Magic?” Bucky suddenly felt the food turn ashy in his mouth and struggled to swallow, putting the plate on the floor and sitting over the edge, elbows on knees and head in his hands. “I’m not sure that’s a good plan.”

“Fixing Steve? I think he couldn’t ask for better people to do it, these people are master healers.” Clint finished his task, dropping into his bed and huffing out the day’s energy. “They can do it, think, no more being afraid of the cold, the wind, the rain, he can be a real Prince and do all the Princely things, it’s all he’s ever asked for.” He shut his yes so he didn’t see the way James was grinding at his lip, hands wringing between his knees.

“But magic, it takes as well as gives.” He let his body hit the mattress, fingers tracing his soul mark and letting the worry consume him until his stomach was tight as a coil.

“They know what they are doing.” Clint mumbled, a deep breath and a snore signalling the end of the conversation. James let his brain shimmy back to the research he did into soulmates years ago, years before he even suggested it as a possibility to the young Prince, who had already worked it out himself by that point, and drew from it what he needed. When he found the section that was causing him problems he swallowed thickly, letting the panic fill his chest once again. 

Surely Steve wouldn’t do that? Surely he remembered? James curled up around himself and let the fact that Steve would be the death of him sink in.

 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

 

“How nice of your Captain to join us this morning.” Prince Pietro snarled as the whole group entered the breakfast hall, which was different to the main hall from the night before, consisting of only the royal family and a couple of guards each, all the paid hands stood around the edge of the room.

“Yes, I apologise for my absence last night, I was rather unwell and didn’t wish to cause a scene.” James bowed to the King who was studying him too closely for his comfort. 

“Sir James Barnes correct?” The King pointed and James nodded. “Sir Georges boy?” 

“Yes Your Majesty, you are correct.” He dared to look up from his bow at the bemused smirks being passed around the royal family. “Is that going to be an issue?”

“No issue with me, if my future son deemed you good enough to be his head guard then you must have proved yourself after your Father’s demise and death I presume?” He turned to the small Prince who nodded.

“Sir Barnes proved himself before that, your Majesty, he has been my guard since I was old enough to choose my own, all three of these men have, when my previous head died James stepped up to the plate during the battle, it made sense to give him the title permanently.” Steve stepped in front of James who stepped back to be with his Knights, allowing the man to assert his dominance.

“You grew up together did you not?” The King offered the Prince the chair next to him and he took it, putting him around the oval opposite the Princess, hair up in a twist that went around her head like a crown, velvet hugging her body comfortably with a silver shawl over her shoulders.

“Yes Sire, he was the first person to stand up to me, even if we were only four.” He chuckled, shooting the man a warm look he smiled gently, the group moving to stand against the wall like the other guards, hands behind their back and feet shoulder width apart. James let the memory flood his brain and smirked back, rolling his dark eyes to hold in the chuckle. 

“And you chose to become friends with him?” The crowned Prince snorted, rolling his blue eyes heavenward. “By lord.”

“My mother was keen to make sure my station didn’t go to my head from a young age, I therefore grew up with these three men. I feel it built more character than I would have if I had only people around me that were afraid of upsetting me.” Steve took the toast that appeared in front of him and buttered it, covering it in strawberry jam after. The bite from the words went over the Kings head but Pietro’s eyes narrowed at him, stabbing his breakfast in retaliation. 

“Your Mother, Queen Mary, bless her soul, correct?” The Princess spoke up for the first time and James felt his head suddenly fill with pain, the high pitched innocence of her voice making him jar to the side. The whole room looked at him and he chose to bring his hand up to itch his face to cover it, working his jaw to try and relieve some of the pressure.

“I, yes that is correct Princess.” He smiled and she smiled back, the wideness of her eyes taking him slightly by surprise. 

“A wonderful woman, she was friends with the realm for many years.” She delicately ate her own jam toast with a small smile. “She was known as the doe of the realm, very gentle woman, helped wherever she could, my mother got along with her well.” 

“Yes I have heard that, she was a loving Mother, far too much patience for all the trouble I had a habit of getting myself in.” He chuckled, leaving out the fact that the four men behind him were usually the reason he ended up in the way of trouble in the first place.

“Were you a troublesome child?” She tilted her head to the side, red smoke bringing the glass of juice to her. James tried to control his breathing as the smell of orchids filled his nose, a feeling like a memory pushing towards the front of his mind. A memory of bloody copper, salt rubbing in old wounds, and he coughed to try and remove the taste, but her blue eyes caught him gagging and smirked slightly before putting the act back on for her future husband.

“Trouble had a way of finding me.” Steve looked up just as she turned back to him and didn’t even notice his mates discomfort. “I had a habit of getting stuck as well.”

“I think there was a party one year, we all went to your land, and you were trapped in the table cloth somehow, pulling the whole table to the floor.” Pietro snorted, kicking his feet up on the chair opposite his, boots digging into Steve’s shin on the way. “Oops.”

“It doesn’t surprise me, there was always someone trying to cause me problems.” He shrugged, sipping his own drink. He winced at the contact but didn’t react other than to nod at the other man. “You smell sweet Princess, what is that?” He turned to her and she flashed him a grin, forming a smoke flower in her palm. 

“It’s my magic, they all have different smells to tell them apart, orchids are mine.” She offered him the flower which she dropped in his cupped palms, the sensation pleasant like warm water on his skin. James felt the mark on his wrist burn like acid was dropped on it and had to bit his tongue to stay quiet, she glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. “Look, it likes you.” She purred to Steve who smiled brilliantly at her. James felt his heart turn even more icy at the fact that Steve only ever used that smile with him before and had to breathe deeply to control his panic. 

“I suppose that’s a good thing.” Steve chuckled and the smoke dissipated, curling away into nothing and only then did the burning on James’s wrist stop. “It is beautiful.”

“Thank you.” She flashed him another soft smile, reaching to run her fingertips along his skin, catching James’s eye as she did, before sitting back to finish her meal. The goose bumps on Steve’s skin were so clear the Knight could see them and he held in a growl.

“I hear you like art.” The King cut in, bacon perched on the end of his fork. 

“I paint and draw yes, I am told I’m quite good but, you are your own worst critic.” He turned and addressed the King directly, taking his own ham and cutting it to bitesize pieces.

“Indeed we are, there is an art room, top of the left tower, they have all you could need, it was a well-practiced skill here at one point, not so much anymore though, the masters are always looking for new skin.” The King gestured vaguely in the direction of the tower and Steve’s face lit up, turning to look at his guards, only for it to fall when he noticed James staring at the floor, throat working like he was swallowing repeatedly. Tony shrugged at him and nodded. 

“Well go looking this morning if there is nothing else you wish for me to for me to do?” He turned back to the man who nodded, a cheery smile on his old face.

“By all means go make some old folks happy, they are the ones that will be painting your wedding portrait.” He chuckled, looking to his daughter. “Why don’t you go together?” 

“I see no reason why not.” She piped up, finishing off her breakfast and dabbing the corners of her mouth delicately. “Besides, your body needs to get aquatinted with my magic, I will be helping with your healing process.” James stiffened and suddenly felt like he couldn’t breathe, the air catching in his throat as he tried to suck it into his body.

“Sounds good to me, do you need to do anything else or shall we go now?” He stood, going around to lift her hand and help her stand, letting her curl it around his bicep as she smiled down at him.

“My you are short.” She ruffled his hair and James only just resisted screaming, fingers curled tightly around the hilt of his sword. “Let’s go, Guards.” She called and both of hers and the three of the Princes followed a few steps behind.

“So what do you do in your spare time, I hear you are a fan of the library?” Steve tried to straighten his spine and square his shoulders but it didn’t do a whole lot, she was still half a head taller than him, James hated the fact the he felt the need to do that. He was perfect Gods be damned, why did they have to make him feel any less?

“Oh yes, I love the library, so comforting.” She laughed, gripping his arm tighter and leading him around the corner. “I love reading, practicing my skill, horse riding, I enjoy watching the men practice.” She listed off, curling them until they had to go single file up a winding staircase. Her guards went in front and Steve’s went behind. “My Brother is a talented fighter.”

“I am aware, he competed in our lands over my sixteenth birthday celebrations.” He chuckled, resisting looking at her bottom as she was a couple of steps in front of him. “Reading is one of my favourite past times, both fact and fiction.”

“You’ll find they are usually one in the same.” She looked over her shoulder, smirking when she realised how uncomfortable James was, jaw working to ignore the pain in his head, eyes closed whenever they passed one of the slatted windows like it seared him.

“I suppose your reality is different to the one I’ve grown up with.” He smiled at her and her innocent face snapped back into place as if nothing had ever changed.

“Indeed, here we are.” She stepped out into a perfectly lit circular room, the walls covered in custom made shelves, draws holding everything an artist could want, papers and easels, paint and pencils and everything in between.

“Your Highness.” Two men with beards almost long enough to brush the floor bowed, backs sticking as they came back up so the guards had to help them. “What brings you all the way up here?”

“My future husband.” She drew the word out, curling her hands around his arm as he gawked at the canvases staked against a set of draws. “He enjoys art, where better to go than to you? Can you spare him any tools?”

“Well, Prince Steven I take it?” The closest man offered a hand to shake. “Please forgive me, but I cannot bend too much, many years have ruined my ability.” He chuckled. “Even our magic can’t work on people my age.”

“I understand; you have a beautiful space here.” Steve let his eyes wander the space and smiled at the view. “It’s not that different from my own painting room at home.”

“It’s a mess, but then again all art is.” The man chuckled again, patting his hand and wetting dried, cracked lips with a tongue of a slightly too grey colour. “What are our preferences?”

“Paint, canvas, pencils and heavy paper.” He let his fingers run over the draws, opening them to see different charcoals and sticks. “These ones were my favourites.”

“Let’s get you a box shall we?” The men scuffled around, picking up a box and handing it to James who gripped it almost too tight. “Take what you want.”

“I wouldn’t want to disturb your collection.” Steve waved his arms, ever the awkward gentleman. “You give me what you don’t tend to use.”

“Well aren’t you a polite young Prince?” The taller of the hunched men smiled, putting a collection of charcoals and wood wrapped sticks in the box, followed by paper, water colour paints, brushes and heavy paints in it then gave the two other guards a few canvases and an easel. “We are too old to use the easels long enough to produce a work of art nowadays.” He patted Steve’s shoulder and used him as a crutch. “We’ll see you again soon I am sure.” 

“Thank you so much.” He smiled at the men who waved him off, rolling their eyes at the sentimentality of young kids. James smiled when Steve came up to rummage in the box, face alight with ideas and his grip on the box loosened, chest feeling slightly less constricted by the nearness of his mate. 

“We’re not gonna see you for the next seven moons are we?” He teased and Steve blushed, chuckling to himself as he turned back to the woman who was glaring at the guard. “He tends to go missing when he gets new art supplies.” The brunet filled in, trying to appear civil even though he knew the burning in his throat was something to do with her. That and to prove that he would always know more about the Prince than her, jealousy was something he wasn’t used to feeling but it was becoming a permanent sensation in the back of his head, along with the headache apparently.

“Is that so? Well just don’t miss our wedding.” She giggled and her magic seeped out of her fingertips as they pressed to her mouth in mock embarrassment and the pain intensified, his hands feeling like they were peeling away from the bone.

“I won’t I’m sure of it.” Steve put all the stuff down and held the door for her when her guards left the tower, following them down slowly. “So, other than read, what do you do?” He called as she spun at the bottom of the stairs, a beautifully child-like action that filled the air with her scent and James coughed, the choking feeling coming back in full force. “You ok James?” He turned to the Knight fully so no one would see the distress in his blue eyes. 

“I just breathed in the wrong way.” The Knight tried to smile bit his eyes were swimming with tears that he wouldn’t let fall. “I’ll be ok.”

“Really?” Steve squeezed his hands into fists to stop himself reaching out, there was something seriously wrong but he couldn’t place it.

“Go on Steven, I’ll take this stuff to your room.” He tried to smile but coughed again, only just keeping a hold of the box and Steve grabbed the bottom of it to steady him. “Thank you your Highness.” He bowed and turned on his heel, grabbing the easel from Clint on the way and speeding towards the royal room. 

“I feel that a walk in the gardens would so us all some good, that room is so stuffy.” The Princess announced, grabbing Steve’s arm and pulling him along before he could think to follow his Guard. Tony walked with Clint slightly behind the Royal guards and whispered in his ear.

“What is she doing?” He jabbed his chin towards the woman and Clint shook his head, taking one of the canvases from the other man. 

“I don’t know but I don’t like it.” He responded, letting the doors swing shut behind them as they were once again in the castle gardens. He watched her like a hawk, something was off about her but Steve seemed oblivious to the effect she was having.

“What do you think, want to paint out here one day?” She span in a full circle, dragging a very reluctant Steve with her and sighing heavily. “It’s so beautiful.”

“It is gorgeous out here, but I don’t much like the light, maybe later in the day.” Steve scanned the grounds and bit his lip, eyes catching on the two guards, taking in the red and purple of their suits and missing the grey and red of James’s own armour. “Why do your guards all wear the same armour?”

“I was going to ask why yours all wear different, it looks messy.” The taller woman wrinkled her nose and waved a hand at the men who both grabbed the front of their armour like she was going to hurt it. “Silly men.”

“I like the mix of colours, the men all wear their house colours or they design their own armour, makes them easily identifiable in the field.” Steve waved his hands towards Tony. “Some even make them off their own backs, Anthony here has had some beautiful armour over the years.”

“But it makes them easier to target?” The Princess pointed out and sat on a bench and patted the space next her which Steve took. 

“But it means we can tell their families if something happens, most of the men just have their crest or cloak coloured, my men are my personal guard and they have full choice of their get up. My Father has the same.” Steve explained, taking her hands in his and kissing the backs of them. 

“How peculiar.” She smiled at him, a dangerous twinkle in her eye. “May I do something for you?”

“What do you wish to do?” He tilted his head to the side, smiling gently as he brushed a stray hair from her face.

“I’ve noticed you have a slight limp, back problems is it?” Her hand travelled down his spine and he nodded, wanting her to not touch him whilst he was damaged, but he couldn’t resist the comfort it provided. 

“Very well spotted of you.” He leant into the warmth of her hand, enjoying the sudden spike of heat that swept up his back, suddenly there was a pulling sensation and he heard each vertebrae in his back click, pulling his shoulders back and his ribs out into their proper places. He shot his men a concerned look but they both looked terrified as he sat taller, no longer having the hunch he did before. “What did you do?”

“Healing magic, it will fix it and make you more comfortable until the whole procedure, but that is a day away.” She drew her hand back, the heat leaving his body and he smiled fully at her, breathing coming easier than before, and grabbed her hand, kissing it again.

“Thank you Wanda, that feels so much better.” He peppered her fingers and she blushed, suddenly realising that the man in front of her wasn’t a bad man at all, just damaged. Then a piercing scream filled the halls and everyone was on high alert. 

“James!” Both of the Princes guards shouted, turning on their heels and sprinting down the corridor, their shoes echoing off of the metal flooring. 

“Oh dear, I guess that is our date over, have a good afternoon Prince Steven, I do hope your Captain is ok.” She stood, motioning to her guards to follow her towards the library. Steve didn’t stop to think about her weird behaviour and ran as fast as he dared to push his fragile lungs to his rooms.

“James!” He called as he burst through the door and saw him curling over himself on the chair by the fire, Clint cutting his shirt away from his flesh and Tony trying to get his arm pieces off whilst talking him through the pain that was evident on his face. “James?” He fell to his knees in front of him, taking over the other arm as tears flowed openly from the brunet’s eyes, dripping from his chin as he gasped for air. 

“He was collapsed when we got in here, clutching his back like, oh shit.” Clint stopped, finally getting his back free and covered his mouth to stop the scream that wanted to escape.

“What is it?” James’s voice was deeper than Steve had heard it before, gravely with the pain and ragged breaths. He was wincing the whole time, not being able to take a deep enough breath for fear of hurting more.

“You look; it looks like someone had tried to dig your spine out with a blunt hot poker.” The archer swallowed thickly and Tony got up, promptly paling when he saw it.

“Who did this?” He stammered, placing a cold hand against his shoulder blade to get closer. “It looks like someone tried to move the whole thing.”

“No one. I was just here and it happened.” He growled, head falling down again between his shoulders as he shook violently. The tears were staining his face and Steve wiped them away with a handkerchief. “Somethings changed.” 

“Wanda, she fixed my back.” He started and a loud groan filled the room as James threw his head back. 

“You don’t like her do you?” Clint commented, making a gauge at the size of pad he would need to heal it. 

“Do you?” He hissed, eyes squeezed shut every time Clint moved against him.

“Not really, but is who we have to deal with.” Tony pulled James’s gloves off. “Shit.”

“It happened last night as well, I assumed I was just hallucinating with my illness, but I believe you now ok? It’s on my feet as well and it fucking hurts.” James snapped letting the other man remove his boots and socks. “It feels worse today.”

“It looks worse, have you touched something you shouldn’t have?” Clint inspected them then shook his head. “Do you think it has anything to do with what happened at the Inn?”

“It would make sense.” James winced as he tried to sit up but couldn’t thanks to the way his skin moved. “Fuck.” He hissed, biting his lip hard.

“I’ll go get the stuff ready, Tony come with me, get the stuff to knock him out for a few hours would you?” Clint announced and the other knight nodded. “You be ok with him Steve?”

“I got it, you go do your thing.” Steve looked up from where he was sat on the floor between his mate’s knees, hands kneading his thighs to try and distract him.

“Won’t be long buddy, promise.” Clint shut the door behind him and Steve dared to get up and look at his back, wincing at the deep gashes, the skin peeling and red raw around the area where his spine was. 

“Oh Baby.” He whispered as he rested his hand on his mate’s bare shoulder, he had seen his fair share of injuries but this was insane, he could see the muscle inside. 

“Yeah, I’m sure it’s too hideous now isn’t it? You’ve got a pretty little Princess now, why would you want a broken Knight anymore?” James snapped, the red invading his vision as copper filled his mouth, the smell off of the Princess lingering on his mate and making everything just wrong.

“James.” Steven knelt down in front of him, gripping his chin between thumb and fore finger. “Why would you think that?” 

“She can fix you. She mended your back, she gave you art stuff, she is pretty and curvy and everything a man could ever want, vindictive little bitch she is but hey, pretty means phyco does it not?” He winced as the pain shot through his head again and the red cleared from his eyes, leaving his chest tighter than the pain alone was causing. 

“James.” He pressed a small hand to a stubble covered face, wanting nothing more than to pull the pain from them. It was so unlike him to doubt himself, to think anything could come between them, it had never been an issue before they came here. “James you know I could never replace you.” 

“Yes you can, you are and you will.” James looked away, daring to lift an arm and wipe his eyes on his wrist, hissing when the salty substance entered the burns. The sobs wracked through his chest and he looked at the mark on the inside of his wrist with venom for the first time. “You never were mine, were you? I did everything I could but it still won’t ever be enough will it? Because I’m not who you want, not who you need is it?” He sniffed, pain searing through his heart as the burns on his hands seemed to fade away, as did his anger, blinking several times to check his eyes weren’t playing games on him. “Are you seeing this?” He held them up and noticed the fact that Steve was crying, suddenly guilt twisted his gut. “Stevie?” 

“How could you? How could you even think that James?” He stood up, throwing the pillows off of his bed in a rage and threw himself down on it, face pressed to the blankets as his small frame shook with sobs.

“Say what Stevie?” He tip toed over, feeling his feet heal as well and his back clicked as he got out of the awkward position he had been stuck in. why was he stuck there? Why was his mate crying? Why can’t he remember the last few minutes? He tried to reach out but felt himself stop short.

“You can’t just say those things and not take credit for it James!” The prince shouted, sitting up and curling his legs up around himself, shaking with anger. The tear tracks hurt more than the venom in his voice and James whimpered. 

“Say what Steve? I was literally screaming in pain then I blacked out, to find when I come around I’m in a chair and you’re crying! What are you talking about?” James grabbed his shoulders then pulled himself back. “What happened to your height?”

“Wait, you think you blacked out?” Steve sniffled, rubbing his face. “Clint and Tony found you screaming and covered in burns and stab wounds when they came to the room, they went to get things to heal the wounds.” Steve wiped his eyes, the way he was looking at his mate becoming weary and sharp. “You don’t remember that?”

“I remember taking your box of art stuff, putting them in that space over there.” He pointed to where the stuff indeed was. “Then this pain burning up my back like someone was stabbing me so I screamed then passed out, now what has changed about you?” James was panicking, tugging at his hair and kneeling down in front of the Princes bedside. Why couldn’t he work out what his mate was saying? He knew he had been in pain and now wasn’t but he didn’t know how he got to that point.

“What?” Clint dropped the stuff he was holding as they walked into the room, Tony walking into him and falling backwards against the wall.

“HEY!” He righted himself then took in the scene in front of him. “What?”

“I. I don’t.” James rested his back against the bed, drawing his knees up against his chest and rocking himself. Tony and Clint closed the door, looking from one another to the Prince and then at their Captain in concern.

“Steve?” Clint slowly made his way over to the Prince, like he would approach a frightened animal, and rested his hand on his shoulders, breaking his gauze from the rocking knight at his feet. “What happened?”

“He, he snapped, started saying stuff, horrible stuff that he would never usually say, and then his scars started healing and he, he thinks he just blanked out and he can’t remember anything.” He stammered, reaching out to touch the man’s hair who whimpered at the contact. It was wet with sweat and he was shaking as he tried to fill in the blanks.

“What?” Tony sat down in front of his Commander and pulled him into his lap like it was nothing, tucking his head under his chin and rubbing circles on his back until his sobs turned into hiccups. “There you go Big Guy.” He pointed to his back and Clint nodded, rubbing his eyes to make sure that the smooth expanse was indeed there, no more holes or blood in sight.

“Maybe we should let one of these guy’s physicians look at him? It’s not normal so it’s got to be magic right?” Steve offered, wanting nothing more than to be holding his mate whilst simultaneously not wanting to be anywhere near him, it was like his heart and his head were ripping him apart.

“I think he knows who it is.” Tony looked up from where he was listening to the murmuring. “Did you notice the change in him whenever Wanda used her magic today?”

“I thought something was up but I didn’t put the two together.” Clint nodded, fingers tracing the now clear back of the Captain in awe.

“I’m pretty sure it’s her, whenever that smoke came out he was coughing like the scent was choking him, but we can’t just go accusing Steve’s wife to be of cursing his head guard.” Tony held the man closer who whimpered, eyes searching out for Steve and looking so broken he didn’t think the image would ever leave his head. Steve wanted to reach out and stroke his face but it was tucked back into the Knights chest before he got the chance.

“Then what do we do? We know no one in court.” Clint huffed, flopping back on the bed, arms spread wide as he wracked his brains for ideas. James was the plan maker, not him. 

“I heard that Lord Loki was coming to court to help with fixing Steve, I could ask him about hexes or curses?” Tony shrugged and let the man in his lap go when he fought to turn the whole way around to curl his head into the Princes lap, facing out so he didn’t have to see the disappointment on his face but also needing the support of his mate. Steve instinctively started running his fingers through his hair, causing him to relax immediately. Tony rubbed his eyes, ignoring the facts that were staring him square in the face.

“Do it, get what you can out of him, maybe he can help. I got him if you two want to go have a nosey around? Just grab some lunch on your way back for us? I was gonna draw anyway.” Steve tried not to sound so tired but he knew the fact neither man believed his cover. He just needed to have his James back, he didn’t care what it took, and the way the man was shaking against his le was making his heart twist uncomfortably in his healed chest cavity.

“Ok, yell if you need us, someone will hear I’m sure.” Clint watched the way the Captain went boneless against the Princes knees and bit his lip. “What if he gets violent?”

“I don’t think he will, I think if I tuck him in he will probably sleep, he’s been in pain all day hasn’t he?” Steve let the guilt breakthrough for a minute and James whimpered on his legs, hand wrapping around his ankle as the feeling echoed through him.

“I think he’s been in pain since we lost him at the Inn.” Tony declared, smoothing the man’s hair back from his face. “He seems happier there anyway.”

“I got him, you two go find Lord Loki, he may have an idea of what to do.” He waved them out and they promised to be as quick as possible. 

***

 

“You thinking what I’m thinking?” Tony elbowed his fellow knight as they paced along the corridor, looking for the guest’s quarters.

“I think I am.” Clint held up his left wrist, shaking it slightly, and Tony nodded.

“Shit just got more complicated didn’t it?” He responded, rounding yet another metal dripped corner just like the last five, everything looked the same here, like some maze.

“Yes, I think it did.” Clint bit his lip, hoping his memory was wrong. “What happened to the last one?”

“They hung them as a traitor on claims that were totally made up.” Tony shook his head, knowing that these people would do the same to James if they found out. “Is that why he’s being targeted?” 

“Who’s being targeted?” They were suddenly face to face with the King in full robes and crown to top it off, and both men scrambled to bow, mouths opening and closing like fish out of water.

“Sir James Your Highness, he seems to be ill with something beyond our knowledge.” Tony stammered, trying not to give the game away whilst attempting to gauge the extent of what the man had heard. 

“Where you looking for anyone in particular in these halls?” The man raised a sharp eyebrow and Clint coughed to clear his missing voice.

“We barely know anyone, but I am familiar with Lord Loki, he is in our court frequently, I was hoping to talk to him.” Tony stepped up, letting his natural charm come through, hoping it would work with everything in his body.

“Fair enough, I know our own physicians would be able to help though?” The King offered, taking the lack of immediate response as a no but also realising how uncomfortable they were in his lands. “Very well, I believe he is in the west wing rooms.”

“Thank you Your Majesty.” Both knights bowed and scurried off, hoping they didn’t appear too suspicious.

“Well that was too close.” Clint bumped into Tony who rolled his eyes, sighing and brushing his short hair back into place..

“At least we got to find where he was, come on.” He tugged the archer around the corner, following his instincts until they came to the guest rooms. “Well how do we know which one it is?” 

“How about we knock?” Clint rapped his knuckles against the first door, waiting as a tall, slender blond woman opened the heavy wood.

“Can I help you gentlemen?” She smiled, adjusting her gossamer dress and blinking big blue eyes at them. Both men had to glue their eyes to her face, which was just as beautiful as her completely visible body, but didn’t help the situation at hand any.

“Um, yes sorry to bother you but we were wondering if you knew the room of Lord Loki? Our master sent us and didn’t tell us which room it was.” Tony took over, pushing Clint behind him slightly much to the archers mumbling disappointment and secret gratefulness.

“Why would you want him?” She pulled a face like she had been sucking lemons. “He’s awful.”

“He frequents our court; our Prince has some questions for him.” The short man shrugged, slipping into the playboy persona he had perfected back home. “Who knows the mind of Royals?”

“Indeed they are a weird bunch, he is three doors down, though not as good for conversation as some of us, why don’t you bring your other Knight friend and join me and my sisters this evening?” She smiled and Tony had to take a deep breath suddenly, his brain filling with her perfume and humming slightly to himself.

“As wonderful an offer that is Milady, I am unsure whether our Prince will grant us the escape until quite late, we don’t want to keep you waiting.” Clint elbowed Tony who suddenly snapped out of his lust filled brain.

“Ah yes, there is a feast tonight to count down to the wedding, we are required at every one.” Tony tried to look sadder than he was, which was relatively upset, but James needed them and that was what was important.

 

“What a shame, have fun with the warlock.” She pouted, dress swinging around her slender frame and shut the door in their faces.

“James owes us for missing that.” Tony growled and stormed towards the room she spoke of, fist raised to hit the wood but it opened before he got the chance. “Hello.”

“Sir Stark, Sir Barton, to what do I owe this pleasure?” The tall man leant against the frame, long inky black hair cascading over his shoulder and the emerald green of his robes making the jade of his eyes stand out even more in his pale skin.

“Is there any way we can talk in privet? We have some questions for you we would rather everyone I the castle not hear.” Tony managed to keep his cool better than usual around the younger Odinson brother and his quirked eyebrow probably was a sign he had noticed too.

“Yes come in, don’t move anything.” He opened the door for them and closed it in one sweep once they stood in the centre of his chambers. “You seem stressed?”

“There is something wrong with Sir James, you’re the only person we even slightly know in this court, and we think it’s magic so we don’t know what to do.” The Knight started blurting and Clint face palmed his head in exasperation. There was a fond smile on the wizards face as he rolled his eyes in the same moment to cover it.

“Stop Stark.” He held up a hand and the man stopped instantly. “So, you think that magic is making your Commander ill, but you don’t trust the physicians here, the world renound physicians no less, masters of magic and spells, so you come to me instead?” The taller man spoke to Clint who nodded reluctantly. “Which means you think you know who is doing it?”

“We have a theory, we just don’t want to lose our heads because of it, so will you help us or should we walk out?” Clint explained, letting the nerves out of his system and hoping he didn’t sound as sharp as that felt.

“I am fond of your Captain; we have spent many an enjoyable evening together.” The raven haired man watched the anger flair suddenly on Tony’s face but made no comment. “What are the symptoms?”

“Thank you. He keeps having random scars, burns and cuts appear then disappear, he gets headaches and nauseous spells, and he never suffers.” Clint listed them off, curling his fingers down each time. “We think it has something to do with him going missing on the way here, he was found in the morning covered in burns and screaming, by the morning they were gone and he had no recollection of it even happening. It happened again about an hour ago, it’s like he blacks out when the pain happens and becomes, someone different.”

“Burns coming and going with his moods?” Loki raised an eyebrow higher towards his brow, calling a few books to him on green smoke, a light smell of burning wood and oranges filling the room. “Sounds like possession, but the whole wounds appearing and disappearing? That’s not normal.”

“He isn’t himself, James never lets anything come between him and protecting Steve.” Tony piped up as Loki flicked through the volumes, rolling up onto the balls of his feet as he read, pacing around them quickly without putting his heels down again until he came to a halt. 

“Who do you think it is?” Loki looked up through heavy lashes, Clint and Tony glanced over at each other, biting their lips to make the decision. “I won’t go telling people, but if we know who it is then the magic may be easier to decipher.” The Raven haired man rolled his sharp eyes.

“We think it’s the Princess.” Tony sighed, looking around the room like guards were going to suddenly appear from the walls and drag them off to the prison.

“I see why you were reluctant.” Loki mused. “She is my student but she is far more advanced in some places than me, she likes using mind controlling magic;” He let his hand trail over his chin as he recalled her training. “I just fail to understand why she would target the Captain?”

“We have a theory.” Clint scratched the back of his head and vivid eyes locked onto him, making him feel three times smaller. Tony shook his head but Clint knew that it had to be connected, deep in his gut he knew that this wasn’t as simple as possession. “We think they are, well, soulmates?”

“I had a fear of that, I had put two and two together myself some time ago, they are very in tune with each other. They knew that they couldn’t end well surely?” Loki admitted and both guards stood gaping at him. “What? I see a lot more than you think knights.”

“How did you know and not us?” Tony all but screamed and had to get his emotions under check, blushing at his outburst. “Sorry.”

“I doubt most people notice, they are good at hiding it, I’ve just seen James’ mark before, and saw it on the prince some time later.” He waved his hand through the air like it was nothing unusual and he simply didn’t care about the problems that came with the link. “So the Princess is jealous?”

“Apparently when we went to get the stuff to treat his back he got really nasty, saying thing to Steve that he wouldn’t normally, he is usually blunt but he never hurts him.” Tony shrugged. “As in, the prince was crying and James was in a heap on the floor that’s how bad it was.”

“Oh dear.” The wizard put the books down, face solemn as he looked back up. “I don’t think we can just fix this.”

“Yes you can, you’re an amazing magician, you can do it.” Tony nodded, coming up to as close as he dared, eyes pleading. “You have to, we can’t lose James, he’s more than just our commander, has been with us since we were children, losing him would break the Prince.”

“Losing the Prince will break him.” He placed one cold hand on Tony’s shoulder to steady both himself and the other man, eyes fluttering at the spark there even if the other didn’t seem effected. “The bond between them, it connects them mentally, anything that happens to one will happen in retaliation to the other, did the Princess do anything to the Prince in order for his latest wounds to happen?” He tried to explain as gently as possible.

“She healed Steve’s back, fixed the curve in it?” Clint offered and Loki shook his head, lip pulled into his mouth as he took a balancing breath.

“There you go, she has exploited the bond, probably felt it before and attacked him, does her magic affect him when in her presence?” Loki pulled another book out of the shelves and skimmed through it, turning his back to the men who both swallowed thickly.

“Yeah, he can’t breathe, seems to be in pain, but he won’t admit it.” Tony missed the hand but looked over the man’s shoulder to see what he was reading, knowing he was out of place but relaxing at the closeness with a confused twinge he chose to ignore.

“She’s in his head, no one but her can remove that, she obviously knows what’s happening, but she also knows no one would dare accuse her of such black magic.” He slammed the book shut, anger rolling off him and making the Knight jump backwards.

“So that’s it? James stands no chance of healing?” Clint sat down heavily on one of the chairs, armour clinking loud in the silence of the room, Tony leaning back against a carved table, swallowing deeply as his fingers worked around the lip of the wood.

“Unless she relents the curse, he is a truly unlucky man. Soulmates are more of a curse than they are a blessing.” He sat in his other chair, fiddling with the little pot on the desk. “but she can control the man, if he blacks out when the pain comes back she can essentially wear his skin as a mask, make him do what he wouldn’t normally. But no one will believe him when he comes back around.” He tried to get the memories to leave his head but was failing miserably.

“What will happen when they fix Steve?” Clint suddenly cut in, eyes wide and shimmering with unshed tears. Loki looked away, swallowing heavily. “What will happen?”

“You saw his back no?” The pale man covered his face in his hands. “But that would be happening to him if she were in his head or not, she’s simply amplifying the pain.”

“No. There has got to be a way Loki!” Tony shouted, smacking his fist into the table and denting it in his anger. The magician tried to soothe him, sending his magic out to run over the painful knuckles and Tony felt the little shock when it touched him.

“Anthony. I am a mage, I know what I am talking about, James has enough volumes on soulmates to know what is coming. He probably thinks that he is doing the Prince a kindness not telling him.” Loki swallowed thickly, hand going to the necklace around his throat, the charm glittering with purple ash. “James is well aware of what is coming.”

“But, what happens if one of the pair dies?” Clint wiped his hand over his face, pointedly ignoring the tears there. He knew it wouldn’t end well but if there was any hope of stopping that Witch hurting James any more he needed to hear it.

“Then the other ends up a hollow shell, that’s if the magic doesn’t kill both of them.” Loki kissed the talisman and took a deep shuddering breath. “I’m sorry to be the bearer of such bad news gentlemen.”

“There is nothing we can do?” Tony sobbed silently dropping to his knees beside the raven haired man who dared to rest a hand against his clean shaven cheek. 

“Just make him as comfortable as you can, keep him away from the Princess if possible, if she knows I expect she intends to kill him anyway, Royals aren’t allowed their soulmates.” He shook himself and sucked a plump bottom lip into his mouth. He shouldn’t be encouraging the touch but he knew it was inevitable. “No one of any station is.”

“Loki, thank you.” Clint tried to smile but it was pitiful, the corners wobbling as his faced forced him back into a frown. His shoulders slumped and he dropped his head down, hands pulling at his ashy blond hair in frustration.

“What if the Princess dies?” Tony took one shuddering breath and Loki smiled half-heartedly at him, admiring the dedication.

“Whilst I appreciate the lengths you would go to for your friends Anthony, that would only get all of you killed and your home land thrown into war. And probably wouldn’t break the spell before it killed him from the surge that happens whenever a magically enhanced person dies.” Loki looked between the two knights, jealousy in the pit of his stomach at the companionship they all had. “You are lucky to have each other; you have good people around you.”

“Not enough though is it? James was doomed from the start wasn’t he?” Tony let his shoulders give and finally he noticed the cold floor, strangely comfortable at Loki’s feet. “And he knew didn’t he?”

“He knew.” Loki ran his hand through the others hair comfortingly and tried to ignore the hurt that was rolling off of him in waves. “I think he knew many years ago that your Prince would be the death of him, Soulmates that are split often die of a broken heart.”

“That is stupid, not romantic.” Tony grumbled, forehead leaning to rest on the man’s leg but he didn’t flinch, just kept running his hand through his hair. Loki let his body bask in the closeness but still wasn’t any closer to knowing how to truly comfort the male.

“I am in agreement there.” He sighed and lent back in his chair. “You two must be there for Steven when it happens, he will likely go through many stages of depression and illness after it happens, the healing will stop him from dying, probably, but that doesn’t mean he won’t try.”

“I hate her; I hate that no one could just leave well enough alone.” Clint ground his teeth together, fists pressed hard enough into this legs to hurt.

“His father probably thought it for the best, his sickness is not unknown, if anyone could keep him alive it would be these people, he just knew not of the other predicament.” Loki stilled his hand in Anthony’s hair. “What was that?”

“What was what?” Clint scrubbed the tears from his eyes just as a door the floor below them slammed shut.

“That.”

 

***

 

“James?” Steve blinked sleepily up at the guard who was standing and pulling his armour on, the cold metal on his bare skin where his shirt had been cut off of him. “Baby what are you doing?”

“I’m leaving, you deserve better Steve, you know you do.” He wiped the tears from his eyes and tried to keep the sob from his voice. “Leave Clint in charge, Tony is too hot headed.” He looked down at the red cloak in his hands, willing it to stop being so damn soft and to focus. His hands shook and his body ached but he knew if he was to stop Steve hurting he had to do as he was told.

“James, no.” He shook his head, coming around and putting his hand over the top of the shaking material, panic rising rapidly in his chest. “James I need you.”

“You need a Commander that can do his job, I can’t be around the woman you are going to marry, therefore you need someone who can replace me. I don’t know what I did to upset her but if I leave she may let me be and give you a good life, she will fix you, she will make everybody else see the King I know you already are. She can give you children and happiness, but you won’t have that if I stay.” He wiped his face on the material, each word coming from his mouth feeling like acid to his own tomgue.

“Then we run.” Steve let the tears slide down his rosy cheeks, grabbing his mates face and begging him with his eyes. “We run far and we set up somewhere no one knows us, we can do it, just like we always planned.”

“And when it gets cold and your chest gets worse? When the winter kicks in and we don’t have the money for medicine? When the fire goes out in our little shack and you wake up with a fever? Steve, you can’t be happy with me.” He choked, wrapping both strong arms around the Prince who shook his head violently, fingers hooking in the guard’s armour. 

“I can’t be happy without you.” He pulled back enough to look at his face, bottom lip trembling and James swiped his thumb over the flesh. “James you can’t leave!”

“I can’t stay or she will keep hurting both you and me.” He pointed out, pressing his forehead to the smaller mans. His words came out so quiet the other nearly didn’t catch them. “You are destined for such great things.”

“Stop talking like this James, you are not leaving.” He gripped the front of the metal, fingertips brushing bare chest, and crashed salty lips to the ones in front of him, sliding together just as perfectly as they had for the last eight years, even with the other sobbing against him, arms too tight around his waist, shoulder shaking with the force. James melted into his lips and cradled the back of his head, drawing himself away when he finally needed breath.

“I have to Stevie. She’s told me, if I leave now she won’t hurt either of us any more, you will be fixed, you’ll be tall and strong and you won’t ever fall ill again, you can have kids and run your own counties, you can be happy, but you can’t have that and me, and if I take you.” He stuttered, looking up at the heavens, as if they didn’t have it in for him in the first place. “If I take you will me she will send horses and dogs to rip us apart, no King with a soulmate can rule, therefore the option for you surviving wouldn’t be there.”

“When? When did she say this?” Steve gripped his face, tilting it down to his height, blue eyes frantically searching for any way to breath the resolve his Mate held. 

“In my dream, it’s how I ended up in the forest, it’s how she gets in my head, Stevie, I can’t be the one to allow you any more pain when it could be fixed, you’re all I’ve ever cared about and I would sooner give my life than see you waste yours in an unhappy marriage because you know I’m just around the corner.” He turned to shakily kiss each palm then took his wrists in his big hands. His cheeks were flooded and lips were shaking, chest heaving as he spoke. “I’ve always known this day would come.”

“Why?” Steve could see he had lost the battle, everything in his chest feeling like it was in shards, cutting out of his ribs and skin each time he took a breath.

“Soulmates, it’s a dangerous title, you can’t love with me around, and when you do eventually love her, which I’m sure you will, it will only harm me more, if I leave then the bond may wane enough that it doesn’t kill me.” He blunted, curling his arms around his mate for the last time. “I love you Stevie, in your darkest moments remember that I will always love you.”

“No…” Steve started shaking, head swinging from side to side as the man pulled away, kissing his forehead and picking up his sword, laying the fabric of his cloak over the back of the chair and wiping his face whilst taking a deep breath. Picking up his helmet he slid it into place, flicking the visor up and smiling miserably at the man who was stood breaking in front of him. “No no no no please James.”

“I have to Stevie, have a good life, you will be amazing. Hey, maybe I can try that court jester position you suggested?” He lifted the slender artist’s fingers to his lips, kissing each knuckle, tears covering the skin, before leaving the room silently. 

Steve stared at the door as it swung shut, a cry loud enough to scare him tore itself out of his lungs, falling to the floor as it happened repeatedly, curling over his knees and shaking as his chest seemed to split open, his heart following it’s Soulmate away from him. 

 

***

 

James let his feet carry him towards the stables, desperately trying to get the sound of Steve screaming out of his head and the high pitched cackle of the witch, echoing between his ears with each step he took.

“What have we here?” A sharp voice came from his right just as he walked straight into a solid body. “HEY!”

“I, I’m sorry.” James looked up, swallowing hard as he realised it was the crowned Prince he had walked into. “Your Highness I wasn’t looking where I was going, deepest apologies.”

“Why are you crying Little Baby?” The silver haired man shoved his shoulder hard and James staggered back a few steps, barely caring to stop himself, glad that the wall behind him meant he didn’t land on his ass.

“Just received bad news was all, I must return home.” He tried to cover, licking his unsteady lips and refusing to look up.

“I don’t think you are.” The man drew his sword, pointing the tip at the soldier who swallowed but didn’t move. “I think you’re gonna let my sister in and deal with a little problem we’ve been having.”

“I just wish to leave; I’m doing as I was told.” He winced, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, half wishing that the n would just run him through and stop the pain in his chest.

“Oh no no no, you don’t get to leave that easily, you have to prove that you will stay away, or that you can rot the same way your Father should have.” The man stepped up and pressed the bade against James’ chest plate, sneering and dragging it down the smooth armour to make the noise add to the mess in his head. “Open up open up would you?” 

“Please.” James whimpered, looking up into steel grey eyes that didn’t even blink as he collapsed, the feeling of his throat being ripped both backwards and forwards at the same time taking over everything as his knees hit the metal floor.

“Now little toy soldier, we need a couple of issues taken care of.” Her voice filled his mind and when his eyes opened again they were crimson, the humanity seemingly gone from them. “Come on then.” The voice laughed, the high pitched sound of it sending daggers into his heart.

His feet started walking, one in front of the other, his hand going to the hilt of his sword, but he couldn’t see. James felt the movement, could feel the breeze when he left the confines of the castle, but it was like he was trapped inside his body, no way to get out no matter how he tried to scream and bash his fists against the darkness. He was trapped in his own head, the feeling of someone else being in there making his body want to rip itself apart.

“Hush now Little Soldier, you don’t have to see this, you just have to be gone before your Prince decides to come looking for you.” The voice boomed around him and he covered his ears, the darkness surrounding him all consuming whilst being bright enough for him to see his internal frame, like his head was a prison his whole body was in whilst a giant version of himself carried him towards a place he knew not of. “Or do you want to see?” Like curtains opening he could suddenly see where he was going, even though he had no control of his external body. They seemed to be going towards the servant’s quarters, small dagger appearing in his hand and a low growl echoing off of the head/prison/chamber he was trapped inside. 

The hand being controlled by her opened the door to a servant woman, screaming as her pregnant body tried to get away, only to end up backed into the wall. She scrambled to get out of the way of the sneering Knight who was tilting his head to the side at an uncomfortable angle. Her hands went to try and protect her swollen stomach, crying as she begged for her life to be spared, she would leave the land, never come back, no one would know who she was, but the body kept moving forward. James tried to shout, banging against the side of the prison, kick it, anything, but the Witch simply chuckled, bringing the knife to the poor sobbing woman’s throat. The hand trailed down, cutting the middle of her dress and scratching a welt into her stomach. The woman wailed as she tried to hold onto the Knights arm, only to have it press deeper.

“Now now, you should know by now, you aren’t allowed to carry the Princes children.” He could hear what sounded like his voice, but it was too high pitched, too much hiss in it and he screamed in time with the woman. He had no choice but to watch his hand grab her throat, ripping the knife through it until the scream was just a gurgle of blood filling her lungs. The body dropped to the floor, eyes still open in horror as the head flopped back and broke its own neck, ripping the skin in the same movement. James felt himself heave and had to look away, only for the view to follow him, even if he closed his eyes it was there. Cackles were filling his chamber and he sobbed, the tears flowing over his cheeks.

“Leave me alone I was going, I was going!” He shouted into the space as he felt his body moving again, curled into the fatal position and crying. Crying for the woman, for her child, for his Stevie, for the loss of his Soulmate and the loss of his friends, knowing that this horrendous woman would soon haver her hands on him and would be the one to carry his children, to marry him and love him. Jealousy spiked and he made a conscious effort to pull himself back together, he would never let Steve see him like this, she didn’t get that privilege. 

“Now you are going to rot where your Father should have been.” The voice chimed in, walking over to the crowned Prince who was waiting by the stairs to the dungeons, opening it and letting his sister extract herself from James’ body so he could feel the way he fell down the fight of stone steps when he was pushed. He could hear the two royals cackling as they followed, her magic wrapping around him and melting his armour off of him, the burns and wounds bubbling up like salt and acid was being poured onto them. He screamed out, her orchid scent filling his lungs like it were burning water, leaving him choking and spluttering as the Prince kicked him in the back, striking one of the open holes with a steel toed boot and forcing him to gasp, the action throwing him back as he did. The monster did it again and again, kicking him towards the cell they wanted, the furthest from the door, and slammed it shut. 

“Aw look at that, just where he should have been born.” Pietro laughed, curling a hand around his sister’s waist and pulling her body flush to his. James watched in disgust as the hand slid down, cupping her ass and pressing kisses to her neck which had her sighing in pleasure. James’ eyes widened, the pain subsiding as Pietro distracted his sister and then she opened her red eyes to glare at the prisoner. 

“You know he’ll get a hard on if you keep doing that don’t you?” She giggled, the sound the complete opposite of the scowl she was giving the burning man behind bars. 

“Want to fix that?” Her brother started nibbling her collar bone just as she raised her hand, iced salt water seeming to materialise from nowhere and drenched James, making him curl up into himself as it entered the cuts and holes in his skin. The twins screeched in synchronisation and seemed to be done for the time being, turning away from the screaming man shaking on the cold metal floor. “Come sister, you have a spell to prepare for.”

“Good night assholes.” She called and James suddenly noticed he was not alone in the prison, three other men were in the cells opposite him, but then all the candles blew out and the temperature dropped to just above freezing. The water cracked into his skin, making it worse to move as slippery blood covered his hands where they stuck to the floor, ripping his palms and forcing him to throw up to his left, the fact he couldn’t see hindering the sensation only slightly.

“She took a dislike to you too then?” Chattering teeth only just got the words out and he tried to calm the spinning of his head enough to look towards the sound. “Sir Mortia at your service.” The well accented voice broke at the end, a coughing fit taking its place.

“S…. Sir Barnes.” He replied, curling into himself and shimmying to find some warmth, which was only provided in a burlap sack on the floor, doing essentially nothing but rubbing into the sore pat of his battered body. Again he found himself wishing the Prince had just killed him, dumped him in the quarry as his sister had promised.

“You poor Sod.” He heard but no one else said anything. James sat shivering, the pain unbearable but the cold keeping him from passing out, and cried not so silently, curled into himself in some effort to keep his mind alert in case they came back. 

 

*** 

 

“Steve?” Clint expected the two to be on the bed sleeping when they came back but when he pushed the door open he was met by the Prince in a pile on the floor, body shaking with sobs no longer loud enough to pierce the air. “Steve!” He crouched down and pulled the man up, looking frantically for wounds and coming up empty.

“What happened?” Tony crouched down, taking the man’s face in his hands and wiping the drying tears away from his pale cheeks, chest heaving as he tried to get enough breath to survive.

“He’s gone.” He sobbed, rocking back and forth as the Knights looked over his shoulder at each other panic sitting heavy in their stomachs.

“What do you mean?” Tony soothed the hair back from the Princes sweaty brow, trying to get his own emotions in check when he spotted the knights cloak over the back of one of the chairs.

“He left, she told him he had to, that she would kill us both if he didn’t, and he, he left.” New tears followed old tracks as the hole in Steve’s chest seemed to get wider, sand paper grinding the edges, his entire body trying to repel the pain in his heart.

“And of course he chose to save you.” Tony curled his arms around the man who went like a rag doll into his lap, shushing him and rocking them both. “Oh Steve.”

“Why did he go? I’d rather be dead than feel like this.” He howled as he clung to the Knight’s arm, face pressed to the hard shoulder plate of his golden armour and let out a sob. “How can he expect me to be happy with a woman who made the only person I need leave me?” 

“Because he knows.” Clint reached over, shucking his armour off and taking the Prince as Tony did the same, curling him against his body tightly. 

“Knows what?” He blinked big, wet blue eyes up at him and Clint’s chest tightened. He hated to be the one to tell him but he couldn’t lie to the man with such honest eyes.

“What they will do to fix you? It’ll hurt him, so badly, he probably didn’t want you to know what was happening to him.” Clint tucked the Prince under his chin when horror filled his features, mouth dropping, eyes widening as he seemed to stop breathing.

“I’m the reason he can’t stay? I’m the reason he’s gone?” He shouted by the end of it, scrambling to get out of the small space. “You saw Loki, what did he say?”

“He can’t help, no one but the Princess can leave his head. Do you think she will do that?” Tony tried to soothe but the Prince curled tighter around himself, backing away from the Knights as the stinging on his soul mark getting worse. 

“He has to help.” He whispered, eyes jammed shut not wanting to admit defeat. “He has to.”

“He can’t.” Tony reached out and stroked his pale hair back from his face. “But you can try and be happy.”

“I can’t. Not without him.” He shook his head and looked up at the Knight in front of him. Why didn’t anyone understand that he couldn’t control who he wanted? “I love him.”

“We know.” Clint hummed, reaching to bring him back to his lap and rocking them back and forth. “But you have to respect his wishes to leave, if he doesn’t want you to see then he doesn’t intend to let you.”

“See what?” Steve sniffed, pulling away again and staring at his Knight, daring him to lie to his face.

“You going through the procedure? May just kill him.” Clint admitted, biting his lip as he watched the realisation dawn on the Prince, his face crumbling in on itself. “He knew; he knew from the moment he worked it out that he couldn’t survive you.”

“You know then?” Steve looked between the men who nodded and he took a shuddering breath. “But we were so good, we didn’t, we kept it a secret how did she find out?” 

“We don’t know, but we do know that you have to pretend you don’t know it’s the Princess, an accusation like that will get everyone killed, war between the lands, everything.” Tony rested a hand on his shoulder and Steve shook his head, the motion frantic and uncontrolled. Everything was falling apart and he didn’t know how to keep it together any more. 

“No.” He stood up, grabbing his tunic and pulling it over his undershirt, tugging boots on and his jumper, which was backwards but both men were too scared to correct him in that moment. “I’m not letting her get away with this.” 

“Steve.” Tony tried to grab him but he was already out of the door before either Knight could react. They stared at the door and sighed, crumbling for a second at the fact that they would never see their friend again, never had peace, never be able to console the other man. 

“Did we fail him?” Clint looked up and Tony was shivering, picking up the cloak on the chair. “He left his cloak, he left the thing that made him one of us, he left it to Steve.”

“No Tony, he knew what was coming, years ago, remember what Loki said? We couldn’t have really stopped this happening.” Clint got up and ran his fingers over the soft material, lifting it to his face as he pressed a cheek to it. “But that doesn’t stop it hurting does it?”

“And we aren’t hurting nearly as much as either of the others.” Tony wrapped the red fabric around his fist and kissed it. “We have to help him, for James’ sake.”

“We always will Tony.” Clint blinked the tears away and let the fabric fall. “His last move, to make sure Steve never got tired.” He chuckled darkly. “How James.”

“He always took care of him, I can’t believe we missed it.” Tony picked it up, the weight comforting as he threw it over the top of the bed, knowing Steve would need it later.

“We are pretty blind.” Clint coughed and trailed his fingers over it one last time. “Let’s go find Steve.”

“Good luck James, we won’t forget you.” Tony patted the cloak and collected his own armour, following his partner out of the room.

 

*** 

 

Steve powered down the halls, ignoring the guards at the doors of the library and storming in, slamming his hand down on the page the Witch was reading. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” He growled, making her look up in surprise.

“Reading?” She tried to move his hand but he put all his weight on it, it wasn’t a lot but she still stopped to give him the attention he was after. 

“You know what I mean, you bring him back, you leave him alone.” His finger was suddenly pointed at her face and he watched the darkness take over it, red filling her eyes as she took in the threat.

“Who are you to command me? You’re just the Sickly Prince.” She stood, her head higher than him giving her the ability to completely dwarf him. “You will be nothing but a trophy, I will run this country with my Brother or your precious friends die, your family dies, your country is burned and you will never escape the sound of their screaming.” She shouted, the air filling with static that made him want to bow down, but he lost his Soulmate because of her, nothing could be worse than that. 

“Why? What have they done to you?” He spat back, not giving in, the gaping hole in his chest there to remind him what he was there for. “They have been nothing but perfect to you, they left their families, their homes, to deliver me to you and you don’t want me so what was the point?”

“Nothing, they mean nothing to me, I don’t want this marriage but I sure as hell wont marry some runt like you. You go through the procedure and you may get to see him again, some day, when you have had a long life with me, standing by your Fathers word as was promised.” She shoved him with her magic and he fell backwards, damn sure he could hear someone screaming. The smell of burning orchids filling his senses and he had a sudden realisation that this is what was causing James issues. “You will give in and under my brothers rule you may not die.”

“Why would my death matter once you marry me? You don’t seem the kind to negotiate.” He snapped, standing and pointing at her again, fuelled by the fact that he let his mate suffer by her. “What you’re doing is wrong.”

“Who is gonna stop me? You?” She snorted, leaning back to let out a screeching laugh. “You couldn’t stop me if you had an army.”

“You are nothing but a witch, the reason you stay cooped up here is because your Father knows how jealous you are doesn’t he? You have no friends, no hand maids, did you kill all of them too?” He dared to go there and was rewarded by a sudden break in her resolve before she screamed and he was suddenly thrown back against the bookcase. Hundreds of books landed on top of his fragile bones, again he heard a shout, almost like his name but he couldn’t make it out easy enough to be sure.

“You were given to me, I don’t have to like you, you don’t have to like me, we just have to be seen together occasionally.” She hissed and picked him up via his neck, flinging him like a doll across the room. “You will be there tomorrow, or I kill your pet in front of you right now, you know how killed a pregnant woman yes? Slit her throat and coated his hands in the blood, let it seep in until my brother found him and threw him in the dungeons, we don’t want any trouble until after the wedding.” She sneered, twisting the truth just to see his face drop. “We will try him afterwards, but until then he will rot where he belongs, where his father belonged. Oh, yes, anger is a funny thing isn’t it?” She watched his passion break, the way all the fight seemed to leave his crystal eyes and the way he slumped in on himself. 

“I’ll be there.” He bowed his head, curling his knees up to his chest as the fact that James was going to die caused his resolve to break, fizzling out into nothing as the room seemed to get colder and darker, the witch leaving by slamming the double doors open with magic.

 

*** 

 

“Will you shut up?” Someone shouted at James as he writhed on the floor, new welts carving their way into this skin as he shouted the Princes name, left ribs breaking under his skin and ankles twisting like they had been smashed by the fall off of a cliff. He was increasingly glad for the darkness of the room so he and others couldn’t see the mess he was becoming.

“He’s clearly being hurt will you give him some comfort?” Mortia shouted back and reached through the bars, trying to reach across to the knight who was breathing deep enough to sound like a drowning man. “Come on, it’ll be over soon.” He called and James stopped moving, stiller than ever before. “Barnes?” 

“Why?” He whispered, finally passing out from the pain.

 

_________________________________________________________ 

 

“Steve.” Clint placed a hand on the man’s shoulder before pulling him into a tight embrace, squeezing him once and handing him off to Tony who wrapped him up close in one smooth movement.

“No one could accuse you of not being the bravest man they have ever met.” Tony patted the padded shoulders of the robes he had been given to attend the ceremony they were scarlet red and silver and the shade reminded him of the cloak on his bed too much for it not to be even more painful. 

“That’s James and you know it, do me a favour, go find him? I don’t want him to be alone whilst they do this.” He pressed a hand over the Knights and swallowed hard. “I’m sorry you have to see it but he deserves someone there. Someone who he trusts.”

“Of course.” He nodded, breathing in deeply to try and quell the nerves in his chest and hugging the Prince one last time. “I’ll go now.”

“Thank you Anthony.” He strained a smile and let him go, exciting the room himself to find the crowned Prince and his guards, ready to lead him to the hall the ceremony was being performed in. 

“Must be a disappointment to find out your best man is a murderer.” The Prince sneered and Steve chose not to respond. “The apple doesn’t fall too far from the tree does it really?”

“I knew his Father, he was a great man, James is proud of his heritage.” Steve held his head higher and the crowned Prince chuckled. “I’m proud of his heritage.” 

“His father was a rapist, James was born of that, the scullery maid he called Mother belonged to my Father, he took her and ruined her, no one else would want her after that.” He purred, making it a point to plant seeds of doubt in the younger man’s mind just before his sister entered his mind completely. It as his task so she could break him into the perfect little pet after the fixing happened.

“George loved his wife, they were happy.” He was curt to say the least and it was clearly riling up the other man. 

“He had many whores, she was no different.” Pietro huffed.

“Much more like you than James then.” Steve stepped into the room and missed the shock which Clint committed to memory on the Princes face, holding back a snort as he walked past.

“You are amazing.” Clint whispered to him quickly and then walked to stand with the other guards at the edge of the room. Wanda and her three helpers, including the blond women and Loki, waltzed in, cloaks fanning out behind them. Loki caught Clint’s eyes and gave him a look that could have been ‘I’m sorry’ or ‘I don’t have a choice.’ He tried not to judge when watching them form a square around the blond prince. Suddenly the candles flickered and Steve had nothing but undergarments on, the bruises she had given him clear but no one said anything. He stood tall, shoulders squared as they started using charcoal to draw ancient symbols into the ground and then his chest, chanting low and getting progressively louder. The wind seemed to pick up in the room, swirling around with the smoke from each magician, the smell of spring grass, orchids, roses and something too dark to be floral, like burning wood, filled the hall and everyone seemed to be on edge. Red, green, blue and purple all mixed and came in a swirling formation towards the blond Prince making Clint fight his instincts to rush in and save him.

Steve let the smoke touch him, the image of James in his head, the day they had snuck out of the castle to take the horses out for a picnic. It had been one of the first times James had taken his stallion out so he was jumpy and a little erratic, speeding off down the lanes whilst Steve’s mature mare simply pootled along at her own pace, James’ shouts filling the air as he tried to get it to stop. 

The blossom had just fallen so the ground was carpeted in pinks and whites and they had forgone using the blanket, instead feeling the soft petals against his skin. That had been the day James came to him about the Soulmate idea, something Steve had thought about himself but not done such extensive research in. He felt his heart tighten as he was suddenly being lifted, the chanting breaking through the memory at how loud it now was, he attempted not to panic but then there was a stretching motion and all his bones seemed to click, the pressure leaving his weak ankles, the final extension of his spine pulling all his ribs into place, his arms were suddenly heavier with muscle but the thing that freaked him out the most were the colours. Everything was brighter, less muted, and things he thought were one colour suddenly were different, the pale purple that Clint wore was suddenly darker, richer, and the fleeting idea that James’ brown eyes must be flecked with so many different shades made his chest hurt. Would she even let him see his mate? 

Probably not. 

Tears started flowing down his cheeks as they lowered him back to the ground, which was suddenly much further away, and Clint made a very undignified squeak as he realised that his short little Prince was almost double the size, triple the width, and taller than him.

“It is complete.” The Princess walked over and touched the sweat covered peck of the man how a head taller than her and smirked. “See? I knew there was a real man in there somewhere.”

“He had a dick before didn’t he?” Loki sassed and she shot him a very unimpressed look. He simply raised an eyebrow at her in challenge. 

“Now he is worthy to marry a Princess.” She corrected, walking around him and eyeing him like a piece of meat, when she suddenly froze, as did the rest of the room.

“Go to him, he’s in the dungeon, Tony is there, someone has to help the poor sod, I can feel his pain from here, I’ve got these guys and I’ll seal the door to the dungeon as long as I can. GO!” Loki shouted at him, green shifting around the entire room and Steve didn’t stop to think. He just sped out of the room as quickly as he could, taking a moment to look own body because yes, his lungs were working perfectly, and yes, his legs were that long and strong, he nearly ran into a post and skidded just in time, taking the bend a bit too quickly as he realised he could hear his Mates screams echoing around him. 

“James!” He shouted, slamming the door behind him and jumping down the stairs as the panting filled his ears. Tony had lit a few candles and he briefly recognised some of the men in the cells before he recognised the bleeding heap on the floor of one cell to be his Captain. He fell to his knees, reaching through the bars to the man who was staring glassy eyes at the roof of the dungeon. “James?”

“Hello?” Tony eyed him then once he decided that he knew the face on the body he shook his head to get back in the game. “He seems to be breaking in and out of consciousness, what happened up there?”

“Loki, he’s got our backs but we need to get him out of here.” Steve started searching for some way to open the cell, but it had no door, not even a hinge in sight. “What?”

“They are magic.” Someone called from behind him and Steve swung around, struck by the fact that he knew this man. 

“Sir Mortia?” He was taken aback by the man’s emaciated face and hunched back but he still had that defiant glint in his eye. 

“Little Steve, you don’t have time to chat, he needs you, only magic can open the doors.” He suddenly collapsed in a coughing fit and doubled over. Steve turned back to his mate who was whining as another bone snapped in his leg, the movement clear as day to Steve’s now working eyes. James shouted out, reaching out to something and Steve threw himself forwards again, reaching through the bars to grab at his fingers. He seemed to relax a bit at the contact, his grip weak, which was at that point Steve realised his hands dwarfed the others, all his fingers being broken. His heart twisted and he didn’t hold back the sob at the state of him. James was always so beautiful, now he was in a pool of his own blood, because of him.

“Stevie.” James croaked and Tony got up, walking over to the other prisoners to see if he recognised any and give them the illusion of privacy, he had seen and listened to the man breaking and he knew that would hunt him for the rest of his life.

“I’m here Jamie.” He pressed as close as he could, tears streaming down his face when he realised that blood was dripping from the others gorgeous brown eyes. “Oh God I did this didn’t I?” 

“Don’t blame you Stevie.” He coughed, blood coming up from his lungs and splattering out on the ground next to his twisted body, ribs pushing out of his skin sickeningly. He winced as he moved to see his mate better, bones grating against each other as he did.

“But it’s because of me.” He let a sob break through his mouth and held his other hand to it, biting other skin there to try and get the noise from his sensitive ears.

“You’re gorgeous, just like I said.” The man used what was left of his legs to push himself over, closer to the Prince who reached though and pulled him to the bars so he could hold him the best way possible, bone jabbing him in the process and making his stomach turn.

“Did you know this would happen?” He whispered, head against the cold metal bars as he tried to find somewhere less damaged to place his now huge hands.

“Yeah.” James looked down, tears mixing with the slowly dripping blood and somehow still looking guilty. “I knew years ago you would be the death of me.”

“Why did you stay then?” He sobbed, clutching at the man’s hair which was in bloody, messy knots around his nape. 

“Because no one could protect you like I could. How could I leave you Stevie?” He screamed through his teeth as something jammed itself against his lungs. 

“James you idiot, you shouldn’t have tried to stay, you Jerk you should think of yourself once in a while.” Steve kissed his cheek through the poles, lips getting covered in his blood and tears and sweat and not batting an eyelid. “You are worth so much.”

“Not without you I ain’t.” He croaked, blinking up with a waning smile. “You were always the best of me.”

“No, not past tense, you are not dying on me.” He grabbed his mates face and held it in both hands watching as another wave of pain washed over him, brown eyes creased shut and panting so he dint make a noise. “Jamie.” 

“I won’t die, not for a few more days, but I’d appreciate, I’d ‘preciate being put out of the pain.” James winced and leant into the hands and gaining some comfort there, feeling liquid start filling his lungs. “My rib just pierced my lung, I’d rather not die drowning in my own blood.”

“You want me to kill you?” He shook his head violently, the tears making everything blurry. “I can’t, James, I couldn’t.”

“Not you, if you kill me you won’t be able to live with yourself, give me the blade.” He coughed, more blood coming out and staining his bruised and battered chest and chin, teeth stained with the colour by now. 

“James.” He whimpered and kissed the man’s cheek. “What happens to me if you die?”

“What they just did should make you survive.” Tony crouched down, suddenly becoming a part of the duos vision, reaching through the bars to wipe the Soldiers chin with a napkin.

“Should?” Steve turned away from James just long enough to glare at the Knight. He didn’t have time for if’s and maybe’s.

“It would kill most, if you were to kill him you wouldn’t handle the guilt, he hasn’t the strength to do it, I can do it if you want?” He felt his hands shake even as he gave the offer and watched the realisation dawn on the Prince. 

“What if I die?” He wet his lips and the man in his arms started to shake violently.

“No no nonono.” He started chanting, attempting to hold onto his arm, broken fingers or not he would give it a good go.

“Steve.” Tony started only to be cut off by the Prince yelling at him.

“What happens Antony!” He had the others blood all over his bare chest, face and arms, the same look James had given him when he held his Fathers headless body all those years ago, and he couldn’t lie, he shook his head. 

“The bond should kill you both.” He sighed and James was still shaking.

“Don’ you dare.” His words were filling with a wetness more unnatural than anything else, blood being coughed up every other breath, but his eyes still watered like there was nothing wrong, the brown with a red tinge from the blood staining them resolutely. He couldn’t take that, he left to save the Prince, they couldn’t both die in vain.

“I can’t live without you James!” Steve yelled, cupping his face and kissing his forehead. “I don’t want to live without you.” He was crying enough for the salt to mix with James own tears.

“But you’re better!” His words were cut off by a particularly violent cough and his shoulder blade ripping through his skin, screaming at the pain as he hunched over again. Tony held his hand over his mouth as he heard one of the other prisoners throw up, only jut managing to hold it in himself.

“No, you never needed this to see me as a Prince, someone worthy of following, and I feel like less of a man now. You never made me feel inadequate in my body and now I feel like because of this body I can’t have you, which I can’t live with, I’d rather spend the next years of my life living in my old body in a cave than living without you for one day. James I love you so much.” Steve curled around him, ignoring the growing number of protruding bones and the way his breaths were heavier and wetter each inhale. James never left him no matter how bad it was, he wouldn’t leave his mate. He would never leave his mate again.

“I love you Stevie.” James cried, trying to clutch to him unsuccessfully as he screamed out again, spine starting to move backwards and come through his blackened skin.

“Tony?” He turned to the Knight crouched next to him, watching the tears fall down his face. “Can I have your dagger?”

“Your Highness, you would have made the greatest King there ever was.” He handed over the blade, the simplest thing in his whole arsenal, and bowed, as did very other man in the dungeon. The sobs were thankfully ignored as his shoulders jumped with the force of his breathing.

“Thank you Tony.” He reached over and hugged the man briefly before turning back to his Mate. “You are my Soulmate, which means we will find each other in Valhalla.” He promised, kissing bloody lips as he lined the blade up against his chest, sobbing once and taking a strengthening breath before ramming it against the bars and impaling himself on it. Both men screamed, slumping against the bars as the wound appeared on James’ chest to match, like some tattoo to show their eternal love. Steve used the last of his strength to pull it out, letting his own blood mix with that of his Lovers. 

“I love you Stevie.” James huffed, breath finally stopping as he felt the life drain from his breast and Steve clung to him, convulsing as the blood stopped moving around his body. Steve could see the way the life left his partner and everything started going fuzzy around the edges, the knife falling to the ground where his hand loosened, and Tony caught his body as it started falling backwards, resting his head in his lap.

“Shh, I got you Steve, you’re both safe.” He tried to soothe even though the tears were flooding his face and his hands shook so violently that he was moving the body of the Prince. “He’s not hurting anymore.” He promised, trying to be strong but also trying to avoid looking at his completely shattered friends body.

“Look after Loki, he helped.” Steve managed to croak out, blurring vision locked on the broken man slumped against the bars. “Thank you.” And with that his eyes closed, head dropping to the side, and Tony let out a wail, clutching him to his chest as the door opened, Steve’s Father shouting as he flung himself forward and grabbed at his only Son, fighting him away from Tony who was suddenly wrapped up in Loki’s arms, Clint wailing at his side. 

“What happened to my Son?” The King screamed, rounding on the Knights when he noticed James in the cell he seemed to still, eyes locked there with everyone else’s. “Please tell me that isn’t Captain Barnes.”

“I would be lying to you If I did, your Highness.” Loki was the only one able to speak but even his voice was heavy with emotion. He had been fond of the Knight, they had a mutual friendship that came from teasing his brother from a young age.

“What did these Monsters do?” He roared and Loki shook his head, attempting to get unwanted images from his mind.

“She played them, and you. She knew.” Loki shook his head and clutched the Knight in his arms closer, inhaling the familiar scent mixed with the blood of his friends. 

“She played us at what?” The King looked down at the wound on his sons perfectly sculpted chest, wondering why things had to go so badly for his family. “So that my only Son would die of the same wound as is Mother?”

“A Soulmate is a dangerous thing my King.” Loki closed his eyes. “Most people don’t survive having one.”

“No.” The King breathed, head shaking in disbelief as he looked between his now perfect son and his broken best friend. “They were just friends.”

“They were soulmates and even you know it.” Loki snapped back, green suddenly taking over the room and raising the temperature, casting a spell to lift the cages to help the men out. 

“I’m so sorry my Son.” The man cradled Steve’s body to him, rocking back and forth whilst pointedly ignoring the way his men were moving James’ body, unable to touch him without the bones jabbing into them. “Both of you deserved so much more.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm started with the prompt 'Good guy dies for the Bad guys." I'm not sure i filled that but i loved this anyway. Thank you for sticking with me! S xx


End file.
